


Hapy Niu Jer, albo pojedynek czarnych charakterów

by toroj



Series: Slytherinada [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, jakie dramatyczne przygody mogą mieć Severus Snape i Syriusz Black w czasie Sylwestra, na Grimmauld Place i nie tylko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hapy Niu Jer, albo pojedynek czarnych charakterów**

_Moja jest tylko racja i to święta racja, bo nawet jeżeli jest i twoja, to_

_moja jest mojsza niż twojsza, i zaprawdę powiadam wam, że to właśnie moja_

_racja jest najmojsza!_

Kiedy Severus po raz pierwszy zobaczył wnętrze domu pod adresem Grimmauld Place 12, widok przyprawił go o lekki wstrząs estetyczny. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko srebrnej farbie (obłażącej), rodzinnym konterfektom (ponuro zezującym ze wszystkich ścian) albo wężom. Tych ostatnich było jednakże stanowczo zbyt wiele, nawet jak na gust członka Domu Slytherin. Po wizycie w toalecie, gdzie był zmuszony pociągnąć za spłuczkę w kształcie kobry, Snape miał już wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niego pełza. Sacrebleu! Wszyscy Blackowie byli najwyraźniej szurnięci, nie wyłączając Syriusza Blacka - z tym, że on był szurnięty jakby w drugą stronę.

Snape ograniczał wizyty na Grimmauld Place do niezbędnego minimum. Z pewną ulgą zauważył, że wygląd domu poprawiał się, głównie dzięki wysiłkom Molly Weasley. Kiedy jednakże obowiązki przygnały go do siedziby Blacków tuż po Bożym Narodzeniu, znów doznał szoku, który sprawił, że omal nie przewrócił się w progu. Ponury i zaniedbany dotąd hall został odnowiony. Ściany pokrywała nowa tapeta w girlandki różyczek, tudzież złote gwiazdki. Ponure gęby portretów zasłonięto wizerunkami pyzatych Mikołajów oraz wieńcami z choiny i kiściami różnorodnych bombek. Severus zauważył, że rodowa kolekcja głów domowych skrzatów została ubrana w krasne czapeczki oraz sztuczne brody, i przeklął w żywe kamienie swoją spostrzegawczość. Wszystko to jednak bladło w obliczu clou programu, czyli schodów oplecionych masą migających kolorowych lampeczek i różowych kul. Na każdym schodku stał już to podświetlony krasnalek, już to czerwononosy renifer albo bałwanek w cylinderku. Natomiast w samym środku tego varietes bezguścia siedział sam pan domu, jako wielki czarny pies w czerwonej czapce z reniferowymi rogami.

Snape jeszcze raz potoczył osłupiałym wzrokiem po świątecznie przyozdobionym hallu, następnie stwierdził z niesmakiem:

\- Black, tym razem przegiąłeś ostatecznie.

Czarne psisko zrobiło lekceważącą minę, wywieszając język i ostentacyjnie podrapało się tylną łapą w szyję.

\- Gdzie Albus? – burknął Snape.

\- Whuf – odparł Black, wskazując nosem wejście do kuchni.

Kuchnia na szczęście wyglądała normalnie. Dekoratorskie zapędy gospodarza nie dotarły tutaj, a w każdym razie nie zdołały się w pełni rozpanoszyć. Poza kolorowymi skarpetami, wciąż jeszcze wiszącymi na gzymsie kominka i pękami jemioły na belkach pod sufitem, nie było tu świątecznych akcesoriów. Chyba, że liczyć Albusa Dumbledore’a, który miał na sobie czerwony szlafrok w białe niedźwiadki, a na tiarze wieniec z ostrokrzewu. Dyrektor Hogwartu z błogą miną sączył kremowe piwo przez słomkę i rzucał strzałkami w mugolską fotografię Ministra Magii, zawieszoną na drzwiach kredensu.

\- Witaj Severusie. To prezent od Syriusza – wyjaśnił, celując starannie. – Znakomita rozrywka.

Lotka utkwiła dokładnie pośrodku melonika Knota. Severus obrócił w palcach rzutkę, wziętą ze stołu, po czym cisnął nią błyskawicznie, trafiając ministra w ucho.

\- Rzeczywiście – zgodził się. – Ale byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby się ruszał.

\- Albo gdyby był żywy – dodał z paskudnym uśmieszkiem.

Dumbledore machnął ręką.

\- Już i tak pani Weasley utyskuje, że demoralizujemy z Syriuszem jej dzieci. Chociaż co do bliźniaków mam odmienne zdanie. A co u naszego ulubionego wroga, pana Zadziwiającego Voldiego Zaklinacza Węży? – dyrektor zmienił nagle temat, jednocześnie robiąc dziurę w drugim uchu Korneliusza Knota.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie traktuje pan tej wojny szczególnie poważnie – rzekł Snape chłodno.

\- Drogi chłopcze, mam sto pięćdziesiąt lat, czy coś koło tego, i gdybym usiłował wszystko traktować śmiertelnie poważnie, to zapewne skończyłbym ze sobą już za czasów Grindelwalda.

Na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu odwróconego do góry nogami.

\- Och, przepraszam, Severusie! – stropił się Dumbledore.

\- Mam wrażenie, że Bydlak jest jednak gorszy od Grindelwalda – powiedział Snape, udając, że niczego nie słyszał.

\- Owszem – mruknął Dumbledore. – Stary Grindelwald był, z przeproszeniem, solidnym Prusakiem, ze wszelkimi konsekwencjami tego faktu. Przejawiał zdrowe zainteresowanie władzą nad światem i działał logicznie. Natomiast Voldemort to obłąkany geniusz, a przewidywanie jego posunięć jest równie proste jak...

\- Wróżenie z fusów herbacianych – dopowiedział Syriusz, pojawiając się w kuchni już w ludzkiej postaci. – Trelawney ma na to prostą metodę: starczy przepowiedzieć wszelkie możliwe nieszczęścia, a zawsze na coś się trafi. O jakich tym razem nieszczęściach przybył donieść nasz ubóstwiany Mistrz Eliksirów?

Snape spojrzał na niego spode łba, a jedna strona ust zadrgała mu, odsłaniając przez chwilę pożółkłe zęby. Przypominał chudego psa, który bardzo chce gryźć. Opanował się w porę.

\- Dyrektorze...?

\- Mów, Syriusz jest wtajemniczany we wszystko – rzekł Dumbledore.

Mina Snape’a świadczyła, że ma gruntownie wyrobioną opinię zarówno o Blacku, jak i beztroskim wtajemniczaniu go w cokolwiek.

\- Tym razem niewiele da się powiedzieć. Bydlak przyczaił się na okres świąteczny, jakby i on zrobił sobie urlop. Zapewne chodzi o to, że nawet Śmierciożercy mają rodziny i byłoby podejrzane, gdyby nie spędzali z nimi Bożego Narodzenia. Wszelkie akcje wymagające udziału większych grup zostały przełożone na styczeń. Co jednak znaczy, że samotni mogą być wyciągani z łóżka o drugiej nad ranem i wysyłani na jakieś mini krucjaty – Snape skrzywił się z rezygnacją. – Bydlak odbył prywatną konferencję z MacNairem i Malfoyem w polu Silencio. Starałem się czytać z ust, ale ciągle odwracali głowy.

\- To żeś się strasznie dużo dowiedział – mruknął Black ironicznie, otwierając przedpotopową lodówkę w drewnianej obudowie i wyjmując z niej jakiś garnuszek.

Snape znów łypnął na niego wilkiem.

\- Zdołałem wyłowić słowo „dementor”. Cokolwiek planują w najbliższej przyszłości, będzie miało prawdopodobnie związek z Azkabanem. Dostałem też nowe zlecenie na eliksiry, ale zestaw jest zupełnie typowy: trucizny, antidota, środki uśmierzające i veritaserum. Czysta rutyna, mam już takie zapasy, że mógłbym otworzyć sklep...

\- Sklepik „Pod Śmierciożercą” – zamruczał Syriusz pod nosem, a Severusovi zrobiło się czerwono przed oczami. Z wysiłkiem wziął głębszy oddech i postanowił jeszcze tym razem nie dać Blackowi po pysku.

\- Żadnych torturujących? – upewnił się Dumbledore.

\- Rzadko je zamawia. Woli rękodzieło – odparł Severus ponuro. – Poza tym zafundował nam zwykłą przemowę polityczną o pognębieniu wrogów, sukcesach i świetlanej przyszłości dla wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi.

\- Bla, bla, bla... jakbym znów słyszał starego, poczciwego Adolfa – skomentował Dumbledore, rzucając lotką w nos Knota.

\- Kogo? – zdziwili się obaj młodsi mężczyźni (o dziwo, zgodnie).

\- Jakie wy mieliście stopnie z mugoloznawstwa? – spytał dyrektor z lekkim niesmakiem.

Snape wzruszył ramionami, zapalając papierosa, a Black gwałtownie zamieszał łyżką w naczyniu i wpakował sobie do ust kopiastą porcję specjału, przypominającego zmielony lód. Przez chwilę kontemplował smak z przymkniętymi oczami, po czym gwałtownie przełknął i chuchnął.

\- Co to jest? – zainteresował się Dumbledore.

\- Mrożona wódeczka – odrzekł Syriusz z wniebowziętą miną, szczerząc się w olśniewającym uśmiechu.

\- Alkoholik! – prychnął Snape pogardliwie.

\- A ty narkoman! – odgryzł się Syriusz natychmiast w dwójnasób. – Ślizgońska Pyntia! Tyle, że zamiast wizji masz zęby żółte jak wątroba Chińczyka.

\- Pythia, dyletancie. Chętnie bym porównał kolor twojej wątroby z chińską – wycedził Severus. – A co do zębów, to przynajmniej mam tyle godności, żeby nie reklamować tak nachalnie magicznej protetyki.

Black żachnął się gwałtownie. Po długoletnim pobycie w Azkabanie musiał poddać się gruntownemu remontowi uzębienia i był na tym punkcie przeczulony.

\- Mnie przynajmniej stać na tę protetykę!

\- Zaiste! Odezwał się świątobliwy sponsor gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

\- Bardziej świątobliwy niż sponsor Slytherinu!

\- Nas sponsor przynajmniej ma jakąś prezencję.

Black z hukiem postawił garnek na stole i zaczął zakasywać rękawy. Snape tylko włożył rękę do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Zrób krok w moją stronę, a przyprawię ci te rogi do głowy na stałe – warknął złowrogo.

\- Pax! Pax,* chłopcy! – wmieszał się dyrektor Hogwartu. – Bo odejmę punkty obu Domom.

\- Przydałoby się – powiedziała pani Weasley, pojawiając się w drzwiach. – Zupełnie jakbym słyszała swoich młodszych synów. – Znaczącym gestem uniosła trzymaną w ręku ścierkę. – Syriuszu, panie Snape, czy wy nie możecie przynajmniej udawać, że jesteście dla siebie uprzejmi?

\- Mógłbym, gdyby mnie brutalnie nie atakowano w moim własnym domu – oznajmił naburmuszony Syriusz.

\- Ja też mógłbym, gdyby mnie tu traktowano jak gościa, a nie pomiatano jak domowym skrzatem – rzekł ozięble Snape.

\- Idę o zakład, że ty byś jeszcze na własnym pogrzebie wygarnął coś złośliwego żałobnikom. O ile ktoś by przyszedł – prychnął Syriusz.

\- Proponuję zacząć od twojego pogrzebu – warknął Severus.

Dumbledore i Molly wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Osobno każdy z tych panów był całkiem rozsądnym, sympatycznym (Syriusz) oraz inteligentnym (Sever) człowiekiem, natomiast zetknięcie ich powodowało efekt podobny do wlewania wody do kwasu – wszystko się gotowało i wybuchało.

\- Właściwie... to całkiem niezły pomysł – rzekł powoli dyrektor.

\- Jaki pomysł? – zainteresował się Black.

\- Żebyś się założył z Severusem, że umiałbyś być dla niego grzeczny.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- O co? O forsę? Pensje w Hogwarcie, bez obrazy, nie są szczególnie wysokie. Biedny Snivellus musiałby oddać buty do lombardu.

Severus zrobił się lekko siny.

\- Są wystarczające dla ludzi, którym nie uderza do głowy woda sodowa i nie wyrzucają pieniędzy na miotły wyścigowe! – Miotła Pottera leżała mu na wątrobie od dwóch lat.

\- Jeżeli... – głos Albusa Dumbledore’a nagle nabrał głębokich tonów, a w niebieskich oczach pojawiły się stalowe błyski. – Jeżeli wytrzymacie ze sobą tydzień, dokładnie od teraz do drugiego stycznia... wtedy, Severusie, podniosę ci pensję o sto galeonów, a ciebie, panie Black, zacznę wypuszczać na akcje.

Zapadła głęboka cisza. Molly Weasley stała wciąż z uniesioną ścierką do kurzu, bojąc się choćby poruszyć, tylko wodziła oczami między oboma adwersarzami. Powietrze wręcz zdawało się wibrować od kłębiących się w kuchennej przestrzeni ogromnych namiętności.

\- Mam obowiązki w szkole – jęknął Snape. – I mogę być w każdej chwili wezwany do...

\- Stąd będzie ci łatwiej się aportować, niż z Hogwartu – przerwał mu dyrektor.

\- Nnie wiem...

\- Zakupimy nowoczesny sprzęt do pracowni eliksirów. Dużo szklanych rurek i takich tam... i podciśnieniowy ekstraktor Flamella-Bormana – kusił umiejętnie Dumbledore.

Snape zamknął oczy, by nie widzieć Blacka, który właśnie zaczął ciągnąć za sznurek u czapki, co powodowało, że pluszowe rogi klapały o siebie. Wziął baaardzo głęboki oddech. Pal diabli te sto galeonów, miał wystarczające oszczędności, ale ten ekstraktor...

\- I maszynę co robi „ping” – mruknął Black cicho.

Severus gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

\- Co..?

\- Nic. Mnie tam wsio rawno, ale jak ty się łamiesz? – powiedział Black lekceważąco. – Stawiam tylko jeden warunek: nie będziesz tu palił.

\- Okej! – wybuchnął Snape. – W takim razie też stawiam warunek! Ty nie przełkniesz w tym czasie ani kropli alkoholu.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Syriusz i zamachał wesolutko reniferowymi akcesoriami.

Molly Weasley odetchnęła.

\- To ja obiorę więcej ziemniaków! – zaszczebiotała sztucznie optymistycznym tonem, porzucając ścierkę na rzecz różdżki. Zza kredensu wylewitował kosz z kartoflami, po czym obierki zaczęły fruwać po całej kuchni. Podniecona pani Weasley nieco przesadziła z zaklęciem.

\- Podajcie sobie ręce – polecił Dumbledore, mimochodem usuwając obierzynę z ucha. Nakreślił nad połączonymi dłońmi obu panów skomplikowany symbol i wymruczał w siwe wąsy jakieś niezrozumiałe zaklęcie. – Teraz zakład jest wiążący. Jeśli któryś z was będzie oszukiwał lub użyje słownictwa obraźliwego, konsekwencje będą wyraźnie widoczne.

Snape’owi i Blackowi miny zrzedły jednocześnie. Zapewne obaj już kombinowali, jak w dyskretny sposób ominąć (nagiąć albo złamać) zasady, zmusić przeciwnika do żałosnej rejterady, a jednocześnie samemu nie ucierpieć. Black odchrząknął.

\- No to ja... znajdę ci jakiś pokój... Severusie – powiedział słabo.

\- A  ja wyślę sowę do szkoły, żeby skrzaty przysłały mi trochę rzeczy. Masz sowę... Syriuszu? – zapytał Snape posępnie.

\- Pożyczymy sowę Harry’ego, Severusie.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu. Prowadź.

\- Goście przodem... – Black wykonał zapraszający gest w stronę drzwi i dodał: - ...mój drogi -  a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta satysfakcji, że udało mu się wymówić tak trudny zwrot.

\- Dziękuję, stary druhu – wykrztusił Snape, zdobywając w pięknym stylu punkt dla Slytherinu.

Obaj panowie jeszcze przez moment robili Wersal przy drzwiach kuchennych (pod ubawionym wzrokiem Dumbledore’a i zdumionym pani Weasley), po czym wynieśli się do hallu. Stary czarodziej zakneblował się własną brodą, by nie ryknąć homeryckim śmiechem.

\- Czy pan na pewno wie co robi? – spytała Molly z powątpiewaniem, wyjmując jednocześnie z lodówki kotlety na obiad. – Przecież oni się pozabijają.

\- Och, może nie będzie aż tak źle. Od incydentu z wierzbą minęło jednak sporo czasu. Przemówiłem im do ambicji, do chęci posiadania i co tam jeszcze... Molly, przecież na pewno stosowałaś to samo w wychowaniu swoich dzieci.

\- Ale to nie są dzieci, to jest dwóch dorosłych facetów.

\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że nie. Doskonale ich pamiętam jako chłopców. Syriusz chyba w ogóle nie chodził normalnie, zawsze biegał i wiecznie był podrapany. A Severusowi kieszenie się obrywały od książek i był ciągle głodny – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z nostalgią do wspomnień.

Molly pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i dołożyła do puli jeszcze trzy kotlety dla Mistrza Eliksirów. A potem zatrzymała rozpędzone zaklęcie, które naobierało już górę ziemniaków i zaczęło zestrugiwać koszyk.

Z hallu dobiegł stłumiony łomot i przekleństwo. A potem:

\- Przepraszam, Severusie. Zapomniałem, że ten schodek się zapada.

\- Nic... nie... szkodzi.

\- Bardzo się potłukłeś?

\- Nie.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro. Pamiętaj, to ten schodek, nad którym stoi sarenka.

\- Zapamiętam, że to jedyny, na którym NIC nie stoi, Syriuszu.

\- Jak ci wygodniej, Severusie.

Molly Weasley i Dumbledore słuchali w milczeniu tej konwersacji, póki głosy nie oddaliły się. Molly pokręciła głową.

\- To będzie masakra.

_pax (łac.) – pokój_

*

Pokój gościnny nie zrobił na Severusie żadnego wrażenia. Sypiał już w znacznie dziwniejszych miejscach, więc zmatowiałe srebrne obicia w czarne lilie herbowe, albo kolekcja fajek do haszyszu na etażerce zajmowała bardzo niską pozycję w Severusowym rankingu osobliwości. Zmumifikowana głowa pod przykurzonym kloszem na gzymsie kominka zdawała się dumać nad tajemnicami wszechświata. Snape z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem odczytał zmatowiałą tabliczkę na podstawce. „Horatio Secundus Black, 1823-1876. Requiescat in pace.”* Pod spodem ktoś dopisał żółtą kredką „i reszta niech też”.

\- A gdzie jest reszta? – powiedział Severus w zamyśleniu i drgnął, kiedy niespodzianie tuż obok odezwał się melancholijny bas:

\- Niestety, to bardzo smutne, ale nie wiadomo.

O złoconą ramę wiszącą nad kominkiem opierał się dystyngowany dżentelmen w kasku korkowym.

\- Oczywiście, nie mogę tego pamiętać, ale podobno zostałem zjedzony przez krajowców w Nowej Gwinei – ciągnął z ubolewaniem portret. – Moją głowę ocalił Orion Canis Black. Bardzo obowiązkowy i oddany rodzinie młodzieniec. Rezyduje w sali muzycznej. Szkoda, że zginął potem w Egipcie. Rozumie pan, to był duży krokodyl... Ach, co za nietakt z mojej strony! Nie przedstawiłem się. Horacy Black.

\- Severus Snape – odrzekł Severus dość ozięble. Nie lubił rozmawiać z portretami, a ten w dodatku robił wrażenie nieznośnie gadatliwego.

\- Snape..? – powtórzył Horacy Black z namysłem.

\- Z TYCH Snape’ów – podkreślił Severus bez drgnienia powieki.

\- Oczywiście! Tak, tak... rzeczywiście, Snape! Co za ulga, że ten nieznośny chłopiec zaczął przyjmować ludzi z towarzystwa – zakrzyknął portret, obrzucając skonsternowanym spojrzeniem biały kołnierzyk i czarną marynarkę gościa. Poprawił swój kask i ukłonił się lekko.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, obowiązki wzywają – po czym zniknął pospiesznie za krawędzią ramy. Można było założyć, że właśnie wędruje przez inne obrazy, daremnie usiłując zebrać jakieś informacje o  arystokratycznym rodzie Snape’ów.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i natychmiast odwrócił obraz do ściany. Po sekundzie namysłu to samo zrobił z wysuszoną głową. Po czym metodycznie zaczął rozpakowywać walizkę. Ze szczoteczką do zębów w ręku podszedł do drzwi, które według wszelkich prawideł powinny prowadzić do łazienki. Otworzył je... i zacisnął gwałtownie powieki. Przez głowę jak błyskawica przemknęła mu myśl, że właśnie się dowiedział, jakie są doznania człowieka, któremu w twarz wybucha półmisek budyniu. Bardzo ostrożnie zerknął jednym okiem, a potem drugim... Łazienka była różowa. Różowa w odcieniu tak koszmarnym, że o wstrząs przyprawiłaby nawet człowieka o dużo mniejszej wrażliwości kolorystycznej. Gdyby Severus był lepiej zorientowany w mugoloznawstwie, przyrównałby to pomieszczenie do piekła Barbie.

Tylko jeden przedmiot w łazience nie był utrzymany w jakimś odcieniu różu – na mydelniczce siedziała niebieska gumowa kaczka, mierząc Mistrza Eliksirów beznadziejnie debilnym spojrzeniem żółtych ślepek. Były Śmierciożerca kurczowo przełknął ślinę.

\- A więc gramy nieczysto, Black? – warknął retorycznie.

Ze skrajnym obrzydzeniem chwycił kaczkę przez ręcznik i runął z powrotem do sypialni, gdzie z furią cisnął oba przedmioty do kominka. Z wściekłości nie zauważył przy tym, że wśród trzaskających wesoło pomarańczowych płomieni kilka jest charakterystycznie zielonkawych.

## Requiescat in pace (łac.) – niech spoczywa w spokoju

*

Dziesięć sekund później i około stu kilometrów dalej Alastor Moody wyjrzał ostrożnie zza fotela. Błyskawiczny refleks już wielokrotnie uratował mu życie i zdrowie. Tym razem zamachowcy użyli kominka, a narzędzie mordu zostało dla niepoznaki ucharakteryzowane na dziecięcą zabawkę. Na wielkiego Merlina! Chyba żaden z tych zamaskowanych idiotów nie myśli, że Alastor „Szalonooki” Moody nabierze się na niebieską kaczuszkę, okręconą częściowo ręcznikiem koloru lawendy.

Moody wycelował różdżkę i wygłosił:

\- Arrrdent Magnum!

W jednej chwili z dywersyjnej kaczki i podejrzanego ręczniczka została dymiąca dziura w podłodze.

\- Nie ze mną takie numery, Malfoy! – rzekł Moody z pogardą, nonszalancko poprawiając sobie oko.

*

Severus zużył sporo energii i nerwów, by doprowadzić łazienkę do stanu, w którym mógłby jej używać. Zaklęcia Blacka trzymały się mocno, to musiał przeklętemu kundlowi przyznać. Cholernik już w szkole miał talent do tego przedmiotu. Jednak Snape nie dawał za wygraną, w perspektywie mając totalny brak higieny (do różowej wanny nie wszedłby nawet pod Imperiusem) albo korzystanie cichcem z cudzych łazienek. Black pękłby ze śmiechu! Niedoczekanie!

Severus ponawiał próby z antyzaklęciami i w rezultacie pomieszczenie wyglądało trochę jak wernisaż oszalałego abstrakcjonisty amatora, któremu skończyła się większość farb, a trochę jak wojskowa płachta maskująca. Wszystko pokrywały łaty brudnozielone, pleśniowoszare, zdechłojagodowe albo błotnobrązowe, w każdym razie nie pozostało NIC różowego, co napełniło Snape’a niejaką satysfakcją. Zmęczony i głodny postanowił wreszcie zejść na dół, zwłaszcza, że niosły się stamtąd domowe zapachy smażeniny, a ktoś (chyba Molly Weasley) walił w gong obiadowy.

*

Wydawało się, że kuchnia jest zatłoczona, chociaż tymczasowo przebywało w niej tylko siedem osób, czyli młodszy przychówek Weasley’ów, ich matka, Harry i gospodarz domu. Za to tyle było rozmów przy jedzeniu, śmiechu i przekomarzania, że pomieszczenie zdawało się pękać w szwach. Święta spędzone z rudowłosą gromadą były najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się Syriuszowi od lat. Młodzież, która dopiero co wróciła z forsownego spaceru, wcinała z apetytem.

Black zastanawiał się, czy Snape odkrył już różową niespodziankę. Była to decyzja podjęta pod wpływem chwili, w nagłym natchnieniu - kawałek uczciwej, acz nieskomplikowanej magii. A do tego całkiem bezpiecznej, gdyż odnowienie łazienki ku wygodzie gościa mieściło się idealnie w kategorii „uprzejmość”. A że gościem był Severus Snape – typ, który wydawał się być reinkarnacją nietoperza - to już jakby inna bajka.

\- Smacznego – odezwał się pozbawiony emocji głos.

Syriusz rzucił okiem w stronę drzwi. Twarz Snape’a była kamienną maską, za to oczy ziały nienawiścią, co mogło oznaczać, że istotnie zetknął się był już z kaczuszką.

\- Jak ci się podoba pokój, Severusie? – zapytał Black z niewinną miną.

\- Idealny – odparł jego ex kolega szkolny, uśmiechając się jak hiena. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu i sięgnął po półmisek z ziemniakami puree. Przy stole zapanowała lekka konsternacja. Rozmowy przycichły. Mistrz Eliksirów wielokrotnie był zapraszany na posiłki (grzecznościowo) ale zawsze odmawiał, jakby hołdując zasadzie „w domu wroga nawet szklanki wody”. Nagła zmiana była dziwna i niepokojąca.

\- Dzień dobry, uczniowie – odezwał się Snape, kładąc nacisk na słowo „uczniowie”.

Młodzież ocknęła się.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – ozwał się nieskładny chórek.

„Biedne dzieciaki” - pomyślał Syriusz, a głośno powiedział:

\- Sn... pan Snape przyjął moje zaproszenie i spędzi tutaj ferie świąteczne.

BUM!

Bliźniakom opadły szczęki, Ginny omal nie wydłubała sobie oka widelcem, a Ron zbladł między piegami jak trup. Harry jeszcze przez moment żuł mechanicznie, po czym cały ogrom nieszczęścia dotarł do niego przez opar pierwszego szoku. Brwi ułożyły mu się w żałośliwy daszek, a potem popatrzył w oczy swego ojca chrzestnego z takim rozżaleniem i urazą, że Syriuszowe sumienie podniosło raban. No ale już było za późno... Trudno, przynajmniej wykorzysta czas trwania zakładu maksymalnie.

\- Jeszcze kotlecika? – spytał kusicielsko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ulokował na talerzu Snape’a ociekający tłuszczem kawał baraniny.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał refleks.

\- Syriuszu, podać ci jarzynkę? – skontrował.

\- Ależ dziękuję – odparował Syriusz, który miał głęboko zakorzeniony wstręt do marchewki. – Nie fatyguj się.

\- Ależ to żadna fatyga! – Snape niebezpiecznie przechylił nad jego talerzem salaterkę marchewki z groszkiem.

\- Nie!! – wrzasnął Black, po czym wycedził przez zęby, wyszczerzone w kurczowym uśmiechu: - Już to jadłem. Dziękuję.

\- Powinieneś jeść dużo witamin, drogi Syriuszu. To świetnie robi na zęby.

\- I na włosy! I na cerę! – przyświadczył radośnie Syriusz i brawurowo przeszedł do ofensywy.

\- Sosu? Jeszcze ziemniaków? Serwetkę? O właśnie, nie masz serwetki, na brodę Merlina, jestem strasznie zapominalski.

Wyczarowana serwetka spadła Mistrzowi Eliksirów na głowę.

\- O, najmocniej przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi. Syriuszu, przecież ty nic nie jesz. Chciałbyś jakiś eliksir na poprawę apetytu? – zatroszczył się Snape.

Punkt dla Domu Węża. Ale Gryffindor nie powiedział ostatniego słowa.

\- Severusie, nie śmiałbym ci zawracać głowy. Wystarczy, że na ciebie patrzę i czuję się pokrzepiony na duchu oraz ciele – oświadczył Syriusz kurtuazyjnie, a na dowód swego pokrzepienia wypchał się ziemniakami.

Kafel w obręczy.

Niestety, ziemniaki miały nieco zbyt suchą konsystencję i zawodnik Gryfonów zaczął się dławić, co dało przeciwnikowi okazję do walenia go między łopatki - z wielką satysfakcją i siłą, która omal nie wytrząsnęła z ratowanego płuc. Rozgrywka nabrała brutalności. Zaraz potem strona gryfońska odpowiedziała kontratakiem, próbując zdobyć kolejne punkty za pomocą maselniczki i zestawu przypraw. Jednakże zawodnik Węży karkołomną robinsonadą zdołał obronić bramkę, opowiadając dowcip („Przychodzi Knot do Ollivandera kupić nową różdżkę...)*, co zmusiło Gryffindor do wycofania się na z góry upatrzone pozycje, z powodu lekkiego wstrząsu nerwowego.

Młodzież już całkiem przestała jeść, obserwując te zmagania w niebotycznym zdumieniu. Pani Weasley miała dość.

\- Proszę jeść i nie gapić się! – parsknęła gniewnie. – Myślałby kto, że nigdy nie widzieliście, jak dwóch ludzi rozmawia ze sobą w cywilizowany sposób.

Spojrzała przy tym na Snape’a tak, jakby mu jednak odmawiała przynależności do ludzi cywilizowanych.

\- Jak usłyszę, że któryś z was powtarza ten kawał, to rzucę na was Silencio na tydzień – syknęła do ucha Fredowi, bo był bliżej. Syn spojrzał na nią boleśnie, gdyż dowcip był dobry (nie podejrzewał dotąd warzyciela-dręczyciela o takie umiejętności) i miał zamiar sprzedać go ojcu. Pocieszył się jednak, że zrobi to na pewno Syriusz. Ginny, która siedziała najbliżej Mistrza Eliksirów, odsunęła się lekko, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

Tymczasem szermierka słowna obu panów przeszła na wystrój domu, a następnie na bibliotekę. Severus Snape z pozorną obojętnością spytał o jej zawartość. Skoro miał przebywać aż tak długo „w tym uroczym miejscu”, chciał wiedzieć, czy będzie mógł zaspokoić w nim „potrzeby intelektualne”.

\- Niech pomyślę... – zastanowił się Syriusz. – O eliksirach raczej niewiele, o Czarnej Magii sporo, ale chyba niczego odkrywczego dla ciebie, Severusie... – snuł na głos dywagacje. – Zastanawiam się, czego mogłeś jeszcze nie czytać. A prawda! – zakrzyknął radośnie. – Po Regulusie zostały jakieś powieści przygodowe i mnóstwo romansów po mojej nieodżałowanej mamusi. Najbardziej lubiła „Klątwę Morderczego Lotosu”... Może...

\- Dziękuję – przerwał mu Snape. – Coś sobie wybiorę. Może niekoniecznie z literatury bulwarowej. 

Posiłek skończył się wreszcie, a obecni skrycie odetchnęli z ulgą.

*

Severus po raz kolejny przewrócił się z boku na bok. Poszedł spać wyjątkowo wcześnie, już o jedenastej wieczorem, by nie znosić dłużej towarzystwa Blacka, który jak na złość postanowił go torturować swoją obecnością i postawą jowialnego gospodarza. Było około północy, kiedy Snape’a wyrwały z płytkiego snu gniewne protesty Horacego Secundusa Blacka, który wrócił na swoje miejsce i stwierdził, że zasłonięto mu okno na świat. A teraz Severus nie mógł sobie znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, było mu za ciepło, materac był za miękki ( i ogólnie za bardzo „blackowy”), a do tego biednemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów bardzo brakowało rytuału w postaci papierosa podczas spaceru po Hogwarcie. Na dobitkę głód nikotyny poparł beznadziejnie trywialny głód cielesny. Do przyciszonych, mamrotanych protestów sir Horacego Blacka, skonsumowanego na Nowej Gwinei, dołączyły protesty Severusowego żołądka, który stwierdził, że dostał za mało na kolację. Niestety, Snape sam był sobie winien, gdyż skrócił posiłek do niezbędnego minimum. Z westchnieniem pełnym rezygnacji Severus wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki i wstał z łóżka. Sprężyny materaca skrzypnęły cicho.

\- Czy mógłby mnie pan odwrócić przodem? – zapytał kwaśno Horacy Black, dając dowód wyostrzonego słuchu.

\- Niestety, nie uważam, że jeden mężczyzna powinien oglądać drugiego w niewymownej bieliźnie, nawet jeśli obaj są dżentelmenami - odparł Snape z godnością i nacisnął delikatnie klamkę. „Niewymowna bielizna” w tym wypadku oznaczała bawełnianą piżamę, ale to stwierdzenie zamknęło przodkowi Blacków malowane usta.

Korytarz tonął w mroku, portrety przodków pochrapywały z cicha pod całunem świątecznych dekoracji. Severus na bosaka sunął bezgłośnie przez Syriuszowe terytorium, oświetlając sobie drogę wątłym światełkiem na czubku różdżki. Jego żołądek wysyłał do mózgu sygnały, które po deszyfracji zamieniały się w wyraźny komunikat: kanapka-z-szynką-i-majonezem. Mistrz Eliksirów nieufnie zmierzył wzrokiem wystawę plastykowych zwierzątek na głównych schodach, a następnie zjechał po poręczy, lądując miękko jak kot na dywanie w hallu. W kuchennym kominku jeszcze tlił się żar, oświetlając najbliższe otoczenie czerwonawym blaskiem. Ceglana podłoga ziębiła stopy, wszystko wyglądało swojsko i bezpiecznie. Gdyby jeszcze unosił się tu zapach kwasu solnego, piołunu i lekkiej stęchlizny, Severus poczułby się jak w domu. W znacznie lepszym nastroju zabrał się do penetrowania kredensu i lodówki. Ku swemu zadowoleniu, znalazł nie tylko szynkę, ale także ser pleśniowy, słoik z majonezem i drugi z czarnymi oliwkami. Nocna przekąska zapowiadała się na ucztę. Kiedy z produktami w objęciach kierował się do stołu (zamykając za sobą kopniakiem drzwiczki), raptem usłyszał cichy chrobot. Blackowie, jak każda arystokratyczna rodzina, miała drzwi główne oraz drzwi dla dostawców, znajdujące się właśnie w kuchni. I do tychże drzwi właśnie ktoś się dobierał. Severus, wciąż piastując w objęciach jedzenie, wycofał się do mrocznego kąta za lodówką i wycelował w drzwi różdżkę. Za późno było na robienie alarmu, ktokolwiek grzebał w zamku, miał się znaleźć w środku za kilka sekund. Snape usłyszał przytłumione przez warstwę drewna zaklęcie Alohomora, po czym drzwi uchyliły się, a w ciemnej szczelinie zamajaczyły dwa mroczne, złowrogo przygarbione kształty. Severus Snape, nabrał powietrza, by rzucić zaklęcie rozbrajające, gdy niespodzianie jeden z włamywaczy potknął cię w progu, zaklął dziwnie cienko, a sekundę później w kuchni rozszalało się piekło...

*

Syriusza obudził huk. Zerwał się z łóżka na równe łapy, w pierwszej chwili oszołomiony, z nosem już wietrzącym czujnie, a ogonem jeszcze w krainie marzeń sennych. Kolejna seria trzasków i łomotów otrzeźwiła go ostatecznie. Dobiegała wyraźnie z parteru. Nie tracąc czasu, Syriusz skoczył na klamkę i wypadł na korytarz. Przesadził jednym susem poręcz, nie zawracając sobie głowy schodzeniem po schodach. Wylądował sprężyście na czterech łapach piętro niżej, obnażając z gniewnym warkotem ostre kły. Przez otwarte drzwi zobaczył, jak we wnętrzu kuchni fruwają w powietrzu błyskawice zaklęć i różnobarwne wiry klątw, pozostawiające w oczach świetliste powidoki. Wrzała tam zażarta walka, słychać było urywki rozpaczliwie wykrzykiwanych zaklęć. Zawstydzony Syriusz zorientował się, że przecież przybiegł tu tak jak stał... to znaczy spał, czyli w psiej postaci i bez różdżki. Czym prędzej zamienił się w człowieka i wyciągnął rękę, wołając: „Accio, różdżka!” Za jego plecami właśnie aportowali się, zbiegali po schodach (lub spadali z nich) wystraszeni i rozmamłani od snu goście.

\- Co się tu dzieje?! – krzyknął Arthur Weasley, który poprzedniego wieczora dołączył do rodziny. Wycelował różdżkę w otwarte drzwi kuchenne.

\- Dręt..!

Syriusz szybko zatkał mu usta dłonią.

\- Nie! Jeszcze trafisz kogoś z naszych!

\- Kogo!? Na Miłość Boską, kogo?! – wrzasnęła z przerażeniem pani Weasley, licząc wzrokiem dzieci. – Ron?! Harry...!?

\- Jesteśmy – najmłodszy z synów pokiwał jej uspokajająco ręką. – Harry też.

Tymczasem w kuchni jeszcze dwa razy coś błysnęło, huknęło, po czym zaległa głucha cisza i ciemność.

\- Różdżki na podłogę, ręce na głowę i wyłazić! Jesteście otoczeni! – rozkazał stanowczo Syriusz.

\- Otoczeni czym? – odezwał się z ciemności sarkastyczny glos Snape’a.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z niepokojem pan Weasley.

\- Niezupełnie. Upuściłem majonez. LUCIFER!!

Nagle na pomieszczenie chlusnęła powódź białego światła, jaskrawego niczym blask lampy łukowej. Oczom zebranych ukazał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy: wszędzie walały się jakieś niezidentyfikowane strzępy, skorupy potłuczonych naczyń, porozrzucane garnki i rozmaite drobiazgi. W kącie za lodówką stał Snape, w jednej uniesionej ręce trzymał świecącą różdżkę, a w drugiej dzierżył słoik oliwek, jakby to był odbezpieczony granat. Natomiast spod stołu wyglądały ostrożnie dwie znajome fizjonomie – bardzo w tej chwili zakłopotane.

\- Remus!??

\- Tonks!??

\- O kurczę – jęknęła Tonks, rozglądając się wokoło. – To miała być niespodzianka...

\- I faktycznie była! – prychnął Severus, opuszczając wreszcie słoik. – Niespodzianka jak wszyscy diabli. Co wyście robili przy drzwiach kuchennych? Nie mogliście wejść normalnie jak ludzie? Mały włos, a wysłałbym was do Mungo.

\- Sna... Sev, przestań już nas oślepiać – odezwał się Syriusz. – Incendio – wskazał różdżką na wielki świecznik, wiszący nad stołem. Świece zapłonęły. Snape zgasił różdżkę.

\- Nie chcieliśmy wchodzić frontem, żeby nikogo nie budzić - tłumaczyła Tons. – Ta wariatka zawsze się drze... oj, przepraszam, Siri! – (Syriusz zrobił gest, mający oznaczać „nic nie szkodzi”) – No i... – Tonks bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

\- No i Ninny potknęła się w progu i upuściła pudełko z ogniami sztucznymi, które miały być odpalone dopiero na Nowy Rok. W zupełnie innych warunkach i na pewno nie jednocześnie – dokończył Remus Lupin, odplątując z szyi szalik.

\- Do licha – powiedział Harry, wyglądając zza ramienia ojca chrzestnego i rozglądając się po zabałaganionej kuchni. – Gdyby były mugolskie, to nikt by tego chyba nie przeżył. Mieliście szczęście, Tonks.

\- Będzie miała szczęście, jak jej nie uduszę – mruknął Syriusz. W hallu niosły się przygłuszone pluszowymi kotarami obraźliwe wrzaski portretu pani Black, a ze schowka pod bojlerem wyglądał skwaszony Stworek, bormocąc pod nosem swoje własne inwektywy. Na piętrze niespokojnie pokrzykiwał hipogryf.

Tonks popatrzyła uważniej na swego kuzyna i niespodzianie zaczęła chichotać.

\- Co? – spytał Black nieufnie.

\- Co ty masz... na sobie? – wykrztusiła Tonks, rżąc w ataku totalnej i bardzo zaraźliwej głupawki. Dopiero teraz najbliżej stojący skonstatowali, że dziedzic fortuny Blacków (czy też tego, co z niej zostało) ubrany jest wyłącznie w czerwone bokserki w liściasty wzorek, a na szyi ma psią obrożę.

\- Cannabis indica – rzekł Snape, przyglądając się listkom. – Czyżbyś palił marihuanę, Syriuszu? Ładna biżuteria – dodał, przenosząc wzrok wyżej.

Black rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mniej odporną osobę posłałoby na oddział intensywnej terapii.

\- Do twarzy ci w zielonym, Severusie – odbił piłeczkę, zdejmując obrożę. – Jak zawsze jesteś patriotyczny.

Severus ze skromną miną obciągnął zieloną piżamę. Mimo wszystko riposta była słaba i czuł się wygrany. No, ale Black sam się podłożył, durne psisko.

Molly Weasley tymczasem zaczęła biadać nad zrujnowaną kuchnią. Pełna skruchy i dobrych chęci Tonks zaczęła pomagać w porządkach, wprowadzając jeszcze więcej zamieszania. Rozweselone towarzystwo zaklęciami reperowało potłuczoną porcelanę, usuwało resztki wypalonych fajerwerków i rozdeptywało po podłodze majonez.

Severus wycofał się dyskretnie, z łupem w postaci oliwek i sera zachomikowanego w kieszeni piżamy. Obie rzeczy skonsumował we względnym zaciszu swojego pokoju. Potem położył się z rękami pod głową i wpatrywał w baldachim nad łóżkiem – pełen drobnych dziurek, wygryzionych przez pracowite pokolenia moli. Myślał o tym, że Black ma mnóstwo blizn, okropne przejścia za sobą i niepewną przyszłość przed sobą, a jest nadal kompletnie niepoważny. Obroża, majtki w liście marihuany i epatowanie owłosionym torsem... też coś... Tonks taka sama wariatka. I to mają być najlepsi ludzie Dumbledore’a.

\- Dom wariatów – powiedział Severus do baldachimu.

\- Wypraszam sobie – odezwał się Horacy Secundus Black znad kominka.

 

_* Czytelnicy nie wybaczyliby mi, gdybym nie wyjaśniła, jaki to był dowcip._

_„Przychodzi Knot do Ollivandera kupić nową różdżkę. Próbuje tej i owej, ale żadna nie pasuje. Zdesperowany Ollivander przeszukał cały sklep i żadna różdżka nie chciała się przyznać do pana Ministra. W końcu powiedział, że dla tak wymagającego klienta musi wykonać specjalną różdżkę i żeby szanowny pan Minister przyszedł jutro. Mile połechtany Knot zjawił się następnego dnia i faktycznie – tym razem różdżka zadziałała. Ollivander zamknął za nim drzwi i westchnął z ulgą: - Trzynaście cali, lipa, rdzeń z papieru toaletowego. Jaki minister, taka różdżka, jedno i drugie do dupy.”_

*

Utarło się, że życie rodzinne w Norze koncentrowało się w kuchni. Było więc całkiem naturalnym zjawiskiem, że przy Grimmauld Place działo się tak samo, zwłaszcza, że kuchnia w rezydencji Blacków była wystarczająco obszerna, by pomieścić wszystkich Weasleyów. Dwudziestego ósmego grudnia o godzinie wpół do dziewiątej rano Remus Lupin przebywał w sercu domu i nasiąkał weasleyowską atmosferą. Pił drugi już kubek herbaty, usiłując nie zakrztusić się ze śmiechu, gdy jego przyjaciel wyjawiał mu szczegóły zakładu.

\- Stary podpuścił nas artystycznie – podsumował Syriusz. – Teraz ja mam szlaban na piwo, a on na pety.

\- Biedacy... – uśmiechnął się Remus.

Spojrzał na drzwi kredensu, gdzie wisiały dwa rysunki, wykonane kredkami. Jeden przedstawiał czarnego psa w czerwonych gatkach, a drugi zielonego krokodyla w oklapłej peruce. Przychówek Weasleyów pomagał matce przygotowywać typowe angielskie śniadanie z tostami, marmoladą i kiełbaskami, które tym różniły się od mugolskich wyrobów, że zrobione były z mięsa.*

\- Severus jako krokodyl? Ciekawe...

\- Dokładnie to kajman – wyjaśnił Bill Weasly, który tego dnia pracował w banku na popołudnie i postanowił rano odwiedzić matkę. – Kajmanki, kajmanki... – zanucił, a reszta rodzeństwa podchwyciła ochoczo:

\- Kajmanki, kajmanki, zjadają firanki i to co się tylko da... z doniczek kwiatki, szmatki, krawatki - taki apetyt się ma.

\- Gawiale, gawiale, nie martwią się wcale, w gryfońskim salonie polują na słonie... – zaśpiewał Harry, któremu dobrze znany był weasleyowski repertuar.

\- W gryfońskim salonie polują na słonie, a potem przynoszą je mnieeee... – dośpiewał Fred, balansując półmiskiem, a jego brat podchwycił melodię:

\- Kajmanki, kajmanki... Niech żyją kajmanki, lecz jeden tu problem jest – kajmanki nie piją ze szklanki...

\- I mają kłopot barmanki... – podjął Remus.

\- I łapią kajmaki w szklanki... – dodał Ron, pękając ze śmiechu.

\- Bo kajmanki wszystkie zamawiają w misce...

\- A gdzie nasz naczelny kajman, czyli Snape? – spytał Bill, podczas gdy „kajmanki” rozszalały się dokoła na dobre.

\- Jeszcze śpi. Albo siedzi i poleruje swoją różdżkę – odpowiedział Syriusz beztroskim tonem.

Bill zrobił okropny grymas, zerkając szybko na Molly, pilnującą patelni.

\- Syriuszu, tylko nie powtarzaj tego głośno przy mojej mamie. Obawiam się, że teraz określenie „polerować różdżkę” znaczy coś zupełnie innego – wyszeptał.

Remus omal nie udusił się herbatą.

\- Tak, Siri, jesteś zapóźniony, jeśli chodzi o slang.

\- Cóż rzec o biednych kajmankaaaach, co siedzą złapane w szklankaaaach... – wył George z ekspresją. – Siedzą cicho jak myszkiii i gryzą szkło ciszkieeem...

\- Kajmanki, kajmanki nie piją ze szklanki... a co by zrobił biedny Severus, gdyby nie mógł pijać porteruuuu..? – zaintonował Syriusz żałobnie.

\- Zadzwoniłby na policję i ogłosił prohibicję – odparł Snape do rymu, wyglądając zza futryny jak diabeł z pudełka. – Czemu miałbym męczyć się sam? Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry. Omal nie zaspałeś na śniadanie.

\- Jestem na nogach od siódmej – sprostował Snape. – Trenowałem w salonie.

\- Salonowca? – zażartował Remus.

\- Zaklęcia, Lupin, zaklęcia obronne... – odparł Snape pobłażliwie, siadając do stołu. – Do salonowca potrzeba partnerów* – tu spojrzał drapieżnie na Rona i Harry’ego, którzy sprawiali wrażenie, że usiłują być niewidzialni. „Kajmanki” odeszły w siną dal, a towarzystwo zajęło się jedzeniem w grzecznym milczeniu.

\- Kiełbaskę, Severusie? – zaatakował Syriusz. – Musztardy? Sera? Owsianki?

\- Owsianki, proszę.

Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem wlepili oczy w Mistrza Eliksirów. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie reflektował na owsiankę, mając do wyboru obsmażane kiełbaski, tosty i dżem pomarańczowy. „Z tym, że kwestia zdrowych zmysłów Snape’a zawsze była sprawą otwartą”, pomyślał Bill, obserwując rytuał, odprawiany przez Snape’a nad talerzem nieapetycznej mlecznej brei. Oczy rosły mu coraz bardziej, kiedy widział, jak lądują w niej kolejno: cukier, cynamon, węgierska papryka, pieprz cayenne, gałka muszkatołowa, imbir, rodzynki oraz coś, co wyglądało jak mielony kardamon (lub proszek z pasikoników). „Jeżeli dorzuci cebulę, zwymiotuję pod stół” - pomyślał Bill z desperacją. Podczas pracy w Egipcie zetknął się z rozmaitymi niespodziankami kulinarnymi, ale nigdy nie widział, by ktoś torturował w ten sposób poczciwą, najbardziej angielską z angielskich owsiankę! 

Tymczasem Snape pochmurniał coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu wybuchnął z irytacją:

\- Na Merlina, jeżeli aż tak bardzo nie odpowiada obecnym moje towarzystwo, zjem u siebie w pokoju! – i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wstawać.

Remus szybko położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Ależ skąd! Po prostu... czy to jest jadalne?

Snape spojrzał w swój talerz.

\- Oczywiście. Skoro to jadam i jeszcze żyję, to chyba jest, nieprawdaż? Trochę logiki, Lupin.

Miny słuchaczy zdradzały, że ta logika niekoniecznie do nich dociera. Ktoś taki jak Severus Snape, równie dobrze mógł żywić się tłuczonym szkłem i popijać kwasem siarkowym bez szkody dla zdrowia. Wciąż pod czujną obserwacją, Snape zamieszał swoje śniadanie. Pierwsza łyżka uniosła się do góry (Bill, który podświadomie oczekiwał reakcji chemicznych, syczenia i dymienia, mile się rozczarował), po czym zniknęła w ustach Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Mógłbym spróbować? – zapytał Remus nieśmiało, a jednocześnie z ciekawością, nie dostrzegając tajemniczych znaków, jakie dawała mu Tonks. Snape wzruszył ramionami i nałożył mu łyżkę swojej owsianki na talerz. Lupin skosztował ostrożnie. Syriusz gapił się na niego, z miną człowieka, który ogląda czyjeś samobójstwo.

\- I co!? – wyrwało mu się.

Lupin mlasnął z namysłem.

\- Jadalne. Słodkie i trochę pikantne... – w tym momencie przerwał i poczerwieniał gwałtownie, dotknięty wtórną reakcją organizmu. Zerwał się od stołu, rzucił do zlewozmywaka i zaczął zachłannie pić wodę prosto z kranu. Mistrz Eliksirów nadal konsumował swoje śniadanie z obojętną miną. Bill upuścił widelec, jego młodsze rodzeństwo zamarło z wrażenia, natomiast Harry wymamrotał, przysłaniając usta dłonią:

\- Mówiłem, że to nie jest człowiek.

„Buahahahhahahahhah...” roześmiał się Severus demonicznie, oczywiście w duchu.

 

* Skład angielskich parówek jest tajemnicą państwową, lecz na pewno nie ma on nic wspólnego z żadnym zwierzęciem.

* Salonowiec – wbrew nobliwej nazwie, jest to barbarzyńska gra, polegająca na tym, że jeden z graczy zasłania oczy i usiłuje zgadnąć, kto aktualnie trzepnął go w wypięty tyłek. Zasady gry w salonowca według Snape’a byłyby zapewne bardzo... jednostronne. I bardzo brutalne.

*

Podczas przymusowego urlopu na Grimmauld Place, Severus zauważył, że mało kto wchodzi głównym wejściem, zapewne z powodu powitań, gotowanych wszystkim przez panią Black. Albus Dumbledore również korzystał z drzwi kuchennych, więc kiedy wreszcie zjawił się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, trafił na sielski obrazek Molly Weasley czytającej „Proroka”, a jednocześnie nadzorującej zaklęcie dziewiarskie, tworzące kolejne włóczkowe arcydzieło. Było cicho i spokojnie. Na ścianie tykał zegar, kuchnię wypełniała nieokreślona atmosfera pogody, która zawsze otaczała Molly Weasley jak rodzaj magicznego pola. Nieopodal Severus pożywiał się kanapką z szynką (i majonezem).

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Severusie – zagaił Dumbledore po przywitaniu. – Domowa atmosfera wyraźnie ci służy.

Snape spojrzał na niego, jakby dyrektor nagle przemienił się w stepującego gumochłona. Domowa atmosfera, wypełniona setkami Weasleyów, śpiewający pod prysznicem Black, oraz jego gadatliwy przodek, składający się wyłącznie z głowy – zaiste, to by każdemu dobrze zrobiło.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nieźle sobie radzicie? – ciągnął Dumbledore, gładząc brodę z zadowoleniem.

\- Świetnie – mruknął Severus i dyplomatycznie zapchał się resztą kanapki.

Wszystko szło cudownie, poza mało ważnymi drobiazgami: nie mógł palić, więc zaczął obgryzać paznokcie – po raz pierwszy od lat szkolnych; nocami miewał koszmary, w których atakowały go wiewiórki, a w dzień był ciągle głodny, najprawdopodobniej na tle nerwowym. Poza tym nudził się śmiertelnie. Poprawka: musiał wynajdywać sobie zajęcia. Od niepamiętnych czasów Severus przyzwyczajony był do tego, że praca sama go znajduje. Lekcje, nadzorowanie szlabanów, warzenie eliksirów, sprawdzanie wypracowań... w ostateczności stosy zaległych lektur. Tak więc Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, wyrwany ze swego naturalnego środowiska, czuł się co najmniej nieswojo, nagle zalany morzem wolnego czasu, z którym nie bardzo wiedział co robić. Mugolski psycholog rozpoznałby u niego typowe objawy pracoholizmu. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu Snape jednak nie znał żadnego psychoterapeuty (na szczęście również dla psychologa) i nie miał pojęcia, że mu coś dolega.

\- A co porabia Syriusz?

Snape przełknął.

\- Maluje obrazy – odrzekł sucho.

Na twarzy Dumbledore’a odmalowało się łagodne zdumienie.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że Syriusz ma jakiś talent w tym kierunku. A nawiasem, w jakim stylu tworzy?

Molly, przysłuchująca się rozmowie, mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, robiąc minę pełną potępienia.

\- Można to określić jako abstrakcje – odpowiedział Snape po krótkim namyśle. – Zresztą niech pan sam zobaczy.

Skinął różdżką w stronę drzwi, prowadzących do hallu.

\- Finite incantatem.

I wtedy buchnęła stamtąd lawina dźwięków, jakby ktoś raptownie włączył radio. Słychać było  gwar wielu głosów, krzyki i wybijający się ponad nie wrzask rozwścieczonej kobiety. Zaintrygowany Dumbledore wyjrzał do hallu i jego oczom ukazała się nader interesująca scenka rodzajowa. Syriusz Black tkwił na szczycie drabiny malarskiej, w pozie himalaisty zdobywającego Mount Everest. Dokoła zgromadziła się cała młodzież, z ciekawością i podnieceniem obserwująca poczynania Syriusza. Remus Lupin przytrzymywał drabinę. Natomiast Black właśnie zasmarowywał czarną farbą jeden z rodzinnych konterfektów. Szereg czarnych prostokątów, ciągnących się od przedsionka, świadczył, że zajmuje się tym już od pewnego czasu. 

Zrozpaczony skrzat domowy podskakiwał u podnóża drabiny, od czasu do czasu walił głową w dolne szczeble, wprawiając konstrukcję w dygot i jęczał przeraźliwie, szarpiąc się za uszy.

\- Moja biedna pani! Moja biedna pani!!

Na zamalowywanym aktualnie obrazie szalała Eleonora Beatrice Black (1942-1985), natomiast reszta oszołomionych protoplastów tłoczyła się w ramach na zasadzie puszkowanych sardynek.

\- Przeklinam cię! Przeklinam! Żmija wyhodowana na łonie! Precz z mego domu, hołoto! Mugolski podnóżek! Wyrzekam się ciebie! Nie jesteś moim synem, nie jesteś Blackiem, ty parszywy..!

\- Nic nowego, mamuśka! – odkrzyknął Syriusz urągliwie, machając pędzlem i pokrywając najbliższe otoczenie deseniem czarnych kropek. – Wyrzekasz się mnie co najmniej trzy razy dziennie. Zmień płytę.

W jego głosie brzmiała wściekłość pokryta cienką politurą nonszalancji. Twarz miał bladą i ściągniętą. Dumbledore pomyślał, że Syriusz jest jednak podobny do matki, co uwidaczniało się zwłaszcza teraz, gdy stał twarzą w twarz z jej wizerunkiem. Mieli takie same czarne włosy, podobny kształt brwi, czarne oczy w kształcie migdałów, oraz identycznie wybuchowe temperamenty.

\- Jakoś zdołała się wydostać z obrazu w przedsionku – mruknął Snape za plecami Dumbledore’a. – I to przedstawienie trwa już dobre dwie godziny. Najpierw ganiali ją po całym domu, a teraz ten desperat usiłuje ją zlikwidować w ten żał... tą metodą. 

\- Sama się wydostała? – rzekł Dumbledore półgłosem.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pełno dzieciaków się tu kręci. Kto wie, co nabroili.

\- O ile pamiętam, założyłem tam całkiem przyzwoitą blokadę. Severusie, łżesz tak marnie, że czuję się urażony. Mógłbyś się dla mnie bardziej postarać  – powiedział cicho stary czarodziej, porozumiewawczo mrużąc oko.

Tymczasem Syriusz zamalował płótno do końca, natomiast jego matka natychmiast przeprowadziła się na obraz sąsiedni, wypełniając go w znacznym procencie zwałami czarnego welwetu i swoim wybujałym ego. Ściśnięte jeszcze bardziej towarzystwo z innych portretów (dalsi przodkowie bronili zażarcie swoich terytoriów) podniosło znowu chóralny wrzask protestu.

\- Jak wam się nie podoba, to ją zepchnijcie z powrotem na miejsce. Inaczej zasmaruję wam wszystkie okienka na świat, jak leci. Będziecie siedzieć po ciemku z ta jędzą. Serio! – zagroził Syriusz.

To wreszcie zmusiło olejną część rodziny Blacków do energiczniejszego działania. („Boże miłosierny! On to zrobi! Panowie, trzeba działać! Eleonoro, przykro mi ale... Zbzikowany bachor, gdyby był moim synem to... Razem, na trzy! Raz, dwa... yyyyp!!”) Pani Black została zepchnięta zjednoczonymi siłami sąsiadów poza obszar widzialny i tylko jej obelżywe krzyki nadal było słychać przez warstwę świeżej farby. Dumbledore dałby głowę, że tuż nim zniknęła za krawędzią ramy, jakaś krewna przyłożyła jej w koafiurę pieczonym kurczakiem, zgarniętym pośpiesznie z pobliskiej martwej natury. Szybko wyjął różdżkę i odnowił zaklęcie blokujące.

\- No, przynajmniej nie będę musiał jej oglądać – rzekł Syriusz z ogromną satysfakcją. – Ciekawe, dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Witam szanownego pana dyrektora! – ukłonił się nisko na drabinie, zachwiał się i omal nie zleciał.

Skrzat przestał wyć, za to kucnął przed szeregiem czarnych prostokątów w posrebrzanych ramach i wpatrywał się w nie z taką rozpaczą, jakby był to rząd nagrobków.

\- Szkoda tylko, że Silencio na nią nie działa – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Możemy spróbować wygłuszyć ją styropianem – rzekł zachęcająco Harry.

\- Niezły pomysł! – ucieszył się jego ojciec chrzestny. – To jakiś eliksir? Severusie, potrafiłbyś go zrobić w warunkach domowych?

Snape rozciągnął wargi w sztucznym uśmiechu.

\- Ja wszystko umiem zrobić – stwierdził bez krztyny skromności.

Harry wpierw spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem i rozbawieniem, ale potem zagryzł wargi i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Ekstra! To i owo z wyposażenia zostało jeszcze po ojcu. W ostateczności możemy kupić „Małego Warzyciela” – Syriusz tryskał optymizmem.

Severus sklęsł z lekka jak nakłuty balon, po czym, wciąż z uśmiechem przylepionym do ust, zwrócił się do Dumbledore’a:

\- Cudownie się z Syriuszem rozumiemy. Naprawdę. Bardzo... ehm... przyjemnie spędzam tu czas, jak pan widzi.

*

Severus Snape z ponurym (czyli w zasadzie normalnym) wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w płomienie. Od czasu do czasu opuszczał wzrok na książkę, którą trzymał na kolanach, odczytywał jedno zdanie, a następnie wyrywał kartkę, składał z niej gołębia i puszczał w powietrze. Większość lądowała w ogniu.

\- „Cassandra załkała, kładąc białą dłoń na dziewiczej piersi” – odczytał z obrzydzeniem. – Na Merlina...

Następny papierowy ptak obleciał pokój i skończył żywot na stosie całopalnym w kominku Blacków. 

\- Nudzę się – poskarżył się Severus melancholijnie, patrząc na pająka w rogu pod sufitem. Pająk nie miał nic do powiedzenia, a do tego na wszelki wypadek schował się do dziury w obiciu.

Snape jęknął boleśnie, z niedowierzaniem patrząc w książkę. W prywatnym zaciszu swej sypialni mógł sobie pozwolić na jęki.

\- „Ukochana, nigdy cię nie opuszczę, póki słońce nie zagaśnie, a księżyc nie stoczy się z nieba – rzekł z mocą Rodrygo.”

\- Czyli mniej więcej do trzeciej nad ranem – skomentował Severus, zatrzaskując owo porażające dzieło literackie.

Któraś z panien Black musiała być obdarzona naprawdę zdumiewającym gustem, a do tego wielką namiętnością do romansów. Dwie półki w bibliotece ciasno zapchane były tomami w czerwonych, szafirowych i szmaragdowo zielonych okładkach ze złoceniami. Tytuły mówiły same za siebie: „W piekle miłości”; „Saga o ludziach Lawy”; „Okowy namiętności”; „Na bezdrożach uczucia”... a także zachwalana przez Blacka „Klątwa Morderczego Lotosu”. Cała reszta literatury (spasione tomy w czarnej skórze), opatrzona smakowitymi tytułami w rodzaju „Klątwy, groby i nekromancja” lub „Podręczny leksykon trucizn” (autorstwa Perdity Aqua Toffany) straszyła pustymi stronicami. „Musisz zrozumieć, drogi Severusie, musiałem to jakoś zabezpieczyć, skoro spędzają tu ferie dzieci” – tłumaczył Black ze zbolałą miną i obrzydliwym samozadowoleniem w orientalnych ślepiach. Snape nie mógł mu nie przyznać racji. Dopuszczenie bliźniaków do tak niebezpiecznej wiedzy spowodowałoby zapewne, że aż do drugiego stycznia musiałby jeść konserwy i pić chyba tylko wyłącznie wodę z kranu. Ale to z kolei znaczyło, że jego jedyną strawą duchową pozostawały owe nieszczęsne arcydzieła, gdzie bohaterowie nosili imiona typu: Sebastian, Rodrygo, Ewelizarda albo Beatrycze, oraz bardzo pouczające broszury o tematyce „Czego panienka wiedzieć nie powinna” (Severus i tak doskonale wiedział, czego nie powinny wiedzieć panienki) lub „Przystoyne prowadzenye skszata w domye przyswoitem” (mieszkańca szafki z bojlerem najchętniej „przystoynie” umieściłby na deseczce w hallu). „Prorok”, którego codziennie przynosiły Snape’owi sowy, z zakamieniałym uporem ignorował sprawy faktycznie ważne, a zajmował się bzdurami. Natomiast „Zaawansowany Warzyciel” był miesięcznikiem i nowy numer miał wyjść dopiero na początku przyszłego roku.

Severus ze wstrętem jeszcze raz spojrzał na okładkę romansu, gdzie dwa złote gołąbki całowały się w złotym wianuszku, po czym z rozmachem cisnął nim o ścianę w ataku frustracji. Drewniany panel, obciągnięty spłowiałym obiciem w herbowe lelije, zadudnił głucho. Masywny obraz, na którym dwa zziajane ogary akurat zrobiły sobie przerwę w pogoni za zającem (zając tuż obok czyścił sobie uszy), przechylił się powoli i dostojnie do przodu, przy akompaniamencie jęku wysuwającego się z drewna haka, po czym runął, zrywając po drodze baldachim z łóżka.

\- Potęga literatury – mruknął Severus, patrząc na tę ruinę. Wstał, by doprowadzić łóżko do porządku i podczas tej nużącej czynności zauważył coś, na widok czego serce zabiło mu mocniej. Na podłodze leżały DWIE książki. Jedna była oczywiście tym ohydnym, czerwonookładkowym romansidłem, natomiast druga była ciemna, dość cienka i bardzo zakurzona, ale nie na tyle, by nie dawało się dostrzec na niej wizerunku czaszki. Severus natychmiast rzucił się na tomik jak sęp. Książczyna musiała być ukryta gdzieś w fałdach baldachimu, a co pewniejsze – za obrazem. Cokolwiek jednak zawierała, z pewnością nie były to bombastyczne wyznania jakiegoś hrabiego de Fingerinarse. Snape z czułością przetarł rękawem czaszkę na okładce. Otworzył tomik... i zdębiał.

Zamknął książkę.

Otworzył znowu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem.

Jeszcze raz obejrzał okładkę, po czym znów zerknął do wnętrza, zastanawiając się, czy cała ta sytuacja nie jest przypadkiem podłą mistyfikacją, mającą na celu ponowne nadszarpnięcie jego skołatanych nerwów i jakiego tym razem zaklęcia użył przeklęty kundel. Oszołomione spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów bezwiednie zatrzymało się na jakimś wersie i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, przeczytał go. To było bardzo nieostrożne z jego strony. Przeczytał wers po raz drugi.

\- Hmmm...

\- O...

\- Coś takiego... Nigdy bym nie uwierzył.

Snape oderwał się od lektury i nadal nieco poruszony, skierował się w stronę kominka. Zapukał w ramę nadal odwróconego twarzą do ściany portretu.

\- Nie ma mnie w domu – rozległ się nadąsany głos Horacego Secundusa Blacka.

Severus odwrócił go. Senior rodu Blacków prezentował sobą tyle urażonej godności, że starczyłoby jej na całą scenę rodzajową i jeszcze by zostało trochę na szkic buldoga.

\- Czy od dawna pan tu wisi? – spytał Snape.

\- Nie rozmawiam z panem – odparł ostro Horacy Black, prężąc olejne mięśnie i poprawiając monokl. – Dżentelmeni tak nie postępują.   
\- Z daty wnoszę, że długo – ciągnął Severus, nie zrażony. – Kto zajmował ten pokój jako ostatni?

Obraz milczał.

\- Och tak, rozumiem... – mruknął Severus. – Syriusz był zapewne nieznośnym chłopaczyskiem i nie lubi pan o nim gawędzić.

\- Na szczęście niewiele miałem z nim wspólnego! – wybuchnął posiadacz monokla i korkowego kasku. – Musiał przejąć te potworne maniery po kimś z rodziny Eleonory! Regulus jednak... – zamilkł nagle, zorientowawszy się, że mówi za dużo. Zmierzył Snape’a ostentacyjnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem i zadarł podbródek.

\- A więc ten pokój należał do świętej pamięci Regulusa... – mruknął Snape w zamyśleniu, bezwiednie pukając się w brodę krawędzią książki. Teoria była wielce prawdopodobna. Łoże z baldachimem należało do wąskich mebli kawalerskich, a wystrój wnętrza sugerował, że zajmował je raczej mężczyzna. Książka więc prawdopodobnie również należała do niego... chociaż tu pewność Severusa zaczynała się chwiać w posadach. Pamiętał Regulusa Blacka mgliście ze szkoły. Chłopak był młodszy o dwa lata, dość spokojny i zamknięty w sobie, a że Severus miał tę ostatnią cechę rozwiniętą daleko bardziej, więc nawet w pokoju wspólnym omijali się starannie. Regulus miał niewielu znajomych i ani jednego bliskiego przyjaciela – tylko tyle Snape był w stanie stwierdzić.

Usiadł w fotelu z zamiarem powrotu do lektury. Tknięty pewną myślą, ponownie podniósł wzrok na Horacego Blacka.

\- Szanowny panie, uprzedzam, że jestem wyjątkowo wyczulony na punkcie swej prywatności. Mam nadzieję więc, że absolutnie nic z tego, co dzieje się w tym pokoju, owego pokoju nie opuści – rzekł lodowatym tonem. – Czy mogę na to liczyć?

\- No cóż, powiedzmy, że ma pan moje parole d'honneur* – odparł Black z przekąsem.

\- W takim razie przyjmuję. Jeżeli zaś przekonam się, że postępuje pan au préjudice de sa parole*, to nie tylko pana odwrócę, ale zapewniam, że nie zawaham się użyć... styropianu! – oświadczył Snape stanowczo.

Pan Black zagryzł wargę ze złości, lecz zmilczał. Severus natomiast począł przewracać stronice tajemniczego znaleziska. Niebawem wyjął z kieszeni ołówek i zaczął podkreślać niektóre wersy.

 _* parole d'honneur (franc.) – słowo honoru; au préjudice de sa parole – wbrew danemu słowu_  
         *

Kiedy Hermiona weszła do przedsionka w domu Syriusza, spodziewała się natychmiastowego alarmu w postaci ochrypłego ze złości dyszkantu pani Black i nowej porcji wyzwisk, wśród których „szlama” była najłagodniejszym. Tymczasem w przedsionku panował miły spokój, a z dalszej części domu dobiegały śpiewy. Dziewczyna pytająco spojrzała na Tonks, która eskortowała ją na Grimmauld Place. Aurorka wyszczerzyła się w psotnym uśmiechu.

\- Ano, bawią się panowie.

\- Mała pirania zwiała ze słoooja... – Hermiona z pewnym zdziwieniem rozpoznała głos Remusa Lupina.

\- ...na spacer poszła, myśląc o stroooojach – podjął nieco fałszywie Syriusz i ciągnął dalej. – Do Madam Malkin kieruje... co ona kieruje, Remmy?

\- Płetwy kieruje, Siri – odrzekł Remus.

\- Aha. No to od nowa. Mała piraaania zwiała ze słoja, na spacer poszła, myśląc o strojach... Do Madam Malkin kieruje płetwy, by kupić modne szaty i swetry!

Teraz już cały chór śpiewał pieśń o piranii:

\- Nie żałuj sweterka piranii, nie żaaałuuuj... Tylko pocałuj rybeńkę, czule pocaaaaałuuuuj...

Hermiona zatkała sobie usta obiema rękami, by nie ryknąć śmiechem. Dusiła się przez chwilę, a potem szepnęła do Tonks:

\- Wszystkim im odbiło?

\- Większości. Zobaczysz, cały kredens jest zawieszony różnymi świstkami z twórczością tego rodzaju.

\- A Snape nadal jest?

\- Aha. Twardziel, zawziął się.

\- Harry mi napisał o tym zakładzie. Jakoś wydaje mi się dziwne, że dwaj dorośli ludzie robią coś tak dziecinnego – mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Jeśli chodzi o Syriusza i Snape’a, to trzeba brać na nich dużą poprawkę – odszepnęła Tonks.

Tymczasem repertuar w hallu zmienił się.

\- Kajmanek uroczy zielone ma oczy, zielone ma łapki, a na nich ma klapki. Klapki w kolorku żółtym jak dynia, w ciapki całkiem różowe, a do tego kapelusz ze słomki włożył kajmanek na głowę. Założył kubraczek w bahamski szlaczek i zrobił sobie fotkę, w nadziei, że poderwie jakąś słodką idiotkę.

Przyczajone w przedsionku dziewczyny wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie w półmroku. Wyglądało na to, że ów recital o dziwnych zwierzątkach może potrwać długo, więc postanowiły jednak wejść dalej.

\- Kajmanek na Kajmaaanaaaach seksowny jest szaaleeenieee. W czapkach, ciapkach i klapkach straszne ma powodzeeeee... Hermiona!!! Cześć!! – wrzasnął Ron, który siedział na kolumience schodów, rozplątując wielki kłąb różnokolorowych wstążek. Zgromadziło się tu prawie całe młodsze pokolenie Weasleyów, Syriusz, Remus, pan Weasley oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt, który zapewne przybył na Grimmauld Place w sprawach Zakonu i został, by pomóc w przystrajaniu domu na powitanie nadchodzącego Nowego Roku.

\- Urwałam się rodzicom z nart. Miałam dość śniegu, dość wycierania tyłkiem połowy tras w Norwegii, a przede wszystkim absolutnie dość instruktora, który twierdził, że jazda na nartach jest łatwa – opowiadała ze śmiechem Hermiona, ściskając wszystkich po kolei na powitanie. Spod klapy jej plecaka wyjrzał nieco zmiętoszony Krzywołap, ziewnął, po czym wylazł na zewnątrz w całej swej dziesięciofuntowej, ryżej i kudłatej postaci. Przeciągnął się i zaraz rzucił w pogoń za jednym z balonów, których całe hałdy poniewierały się po całym hallu.

\- Super! – Hermiona rozejrzała się dokoła. Bożonarodzeniowe dekoracje zostały zdjęte, za to wszędzie było pełno złotych gwiazdek, kolorowych kokardek i serpentyn, a także pluszowych zwierzątek w dość jaskrawych i momentami niezbyt do siebie dopasowanych kolorach. Trollowa noga, służąca jako stojak na parasole, miała paznokcie pomalowane brokatowym lakierem, a w niej tkwił pęk rac na długich kijach (z wywieszką „Nie dotykać pod karą petryfikacji, Molly”). Natomiast na wyeksponowanym miejscu – rozpięty między wężoidalnym żyrandolem a ponurą mordą wypchanej mantykory na ścianie – wisiał gigantycznych rozmiarów transparent, głoszący różnobarwnymi literami: HAPY NIU JER !!

\- Zgredek mi przysłał – wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem.

Hermiona – prezeska i jednocześnie jedyna czynna członkini organizacji W.E.S.Z. – wpierw rozpłynęła się z rozczulenia, a potem natychmiast dodała surowo:

\- No widzisz, biedny Zgredek jest półanalfabetą, bo skrzatom odmawia się dostępu do edukacji!

Ron i Harry wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i jednocześnie wywrócili oczami. Tymczasem bliźniacy zaofiarowali się, że aportują plecak Hermiony do jej dawnego pokoju, który zajmowała w lecie, a reszta towarzystwa postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę na herbatę w kuchni. Hermiona jeszcze raz zerknęła na kuriozalny transparent i dopiero wtedy dostrzegła u szczytu schodów ciemną postać, niedbale opartą o rzeźbioną kolumienkę. Snape patrzył w dół, prosto na nią, jak zwykle nieżyczliwie. Nagle zmrożona nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, nie mogła oderwać wzroku od człowieka, który był tak bardzo nie na miejscu w tym bałaganiarskim i ostentacyjnie kiczowatym wnętrzu, że wydawał się wręcz nierealny. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnęła się na tyle, by zawołać (zbyt głośno i zbyt sztucznym tonem) „Dzień dobry, panie profesorze!” Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął jej zdawkowo głową. Dopiero przy zatłoczonym stole, w cieple, nad kubkiem gorącej herbaty Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, czemu widok Snape’a wydał jej się tak zaskakujący i dziwny. Po prostu Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał na sobie swojej powiewającej peleryny lecz zwyczajne (mugolskie!) dżinsy i koszulę. Zawsze tonął w swoich strojach, przypominając przerośniętego nietoperza, owiniętego skrzydłami, natomiast cywilna odzież tak bardzo zmieniała mu sylwetkę, że wydał się dziewczynie innym człowiekiem... od szyi w dół, bo w górę nic nie uległo zmianie.

Hermiona oglądała kolekcję wierszyków, zgromadzoną na drzwiczkach kredensu. Na najbardziej wyeksponowanym karteluszku wypisano najświeższe dzieło zbiorowe.

_„Założył Severek czarny sweterek, przylizał oliwą włoski._

_Spakował próbówki, proszki, parówki oraz futrzane bamboszki._

_Potem usiadł na swej walizce, by zamknąć ją należycie,_

_na urlop jedzie Mistrz Eliksirów – on też prywatne ma życie._

_Marzą mu się Seszele lub Amazońska głusza,_

_niestety, nie tym razem - wczasy ma u Syriusza._

_Gospodarz starań dokłada, by mu czas wolny umilić,_

_Dostarcza mu rozrywek i nieba by mu przychylił._

_A Snape niezadowolony, starania Blacka olewa,_

_bo biedak nie ma co palić i z braku lektury – ziewa.”_

\- No proszę... – mruknęła Hermiona. – Zdolni jesteście. A co on na to?

\- Tymczasem nic specjalnego – odpowiedział Syriusz wesoło, mieszając herbatę. – Snuje się po domu, biedaczek, silnie znudzony.

\- Och, tymczasowo. Potem wróci do Hogwartu i da nam popalić za te wierszyki. Po co go drażnicie? Przecież to obraźliwe. Wiecie jaki on jest wyczulony.

George pochylił się ku Hermionie i rzekł konfidencjonalnie:

\- Ale jest z tego kupa zabawy. Poza tym, rozumiesz, wciąż mamy nadzieję, że staremu nietoperzowi puszczą nerwy i nawrzuca Syriuszowi. W ten sposób przegra. Zwyczajna akcja sabotażowa, jak to na wojnie.

\- Wy się bawicie, a potem najbardziej oberwie Harry, jakbyś o tym nie wiedział – odparła z lekkim potępieniem. Popatrzyła znowu na mebel wytapetowany „poezją”, a wtedy jej wzrok przypadkowo zaczepił o małą karteczkę, przyczepioną skromnie z boku. Pismo było bardzo znajome. Nie dalej jak dwa tygodnie temu widziała identyczne drobne litery na marginesie eseju z Eliksirów.

„Żaden z obecnych tu panów

nie pamięta o zjawisku szlabanów.

Podobnie łowców się nie docenia

– ku rozpaczy i szkodzie jelenia.”

„Aha...” – pomyślała dziewczyna. – „Snape już sobie ostrzy zęby. Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę mieć rację?”

Lecz nie powiedziała tego na głos. Atmosfera przy stole była tak radosna, jakby nad nikim nie wisiała groźba wojny i śmierci, a po domu nie włóczyły się obłąkane skrzaty ani złowrodzy truciciele. Nawet Syriusz, który latem tonął w depresji, teraz wydawał się całkiem innym człowiekiem – w jaskrawym t-shircie w tropikalne ryby i z długimi włosami egzotycznie posplatanymi w cienkie warkoczyki.

*

Podobnie jak hall, również salon prezentował się znacznie korzystniej. Co prawda ściany nadal pokrywały wypłowiałe i odłażące tapety, ale za to ostatecznie poznikały wszystkie odrażające przedmioty z oszklonych etażerek. Zasłony, z których w sierpniu pozbywali się bahanek, zostały wymienione na nowe – czerwone w złote chryzantemy. Gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym „szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków” przykrywała wielka wełniana makatka z zezowatym żółtym lwem na łące pełnej stokrotek. Wyglądało na to, że Syriusz urządza dom w całkiem nowym stylu, a chociaż był to styl psychodeliczny, i tak wszystko wyglądało lepiej niż przedtem.

Ron i Harry rozgrywali partię szachów, przy czym George i Fred żywiołowo kibicowali bratu (ku jego niezadowoleniu), a Syriusz i Ginny - Harry’emu (żeby było sprawiedliwie). Pan Weasley z Remusem zatopili się w pasjonującej dyskusji na temat mugolskich systemów grzewczych. Lupin przez jakiś czas wynajmował pokój w mugolskiej części Londynu i nie miał wysokiego mniemania o kaloryferach.

Tonks pokazała Hermionie, jak działa żaba-zabawka, wypuszczająca pyszczkiem utrwalone bańki mydlane, a teraz obie bawiły się, modyfikowanymi zaklęciami zmuszając żabę do produkowania różnobarwnych fantastycznych kształtów. Wkrótce niemal cały sufit był nimi pokryty.

Natomiast Snape zajął w salonie strategiczną pozycję na fotelu – twarzą do drzwi, tyłem do lwa z zezem, stolik z różdżką i filiżanką kawy w zasięgu ręki – i oddawał się lekturze. Zastali go w tym miejscu i nie ruszył się z niego od godziny, milcząc, szeleszcząc kartkami oraz ignorując (z wzajemnością) otoczenie. Hermiona obserwowała go ukradkiem. Snape czytał jakąś książkę z trupią główką na okładce, bawiąc się jednocześnie ołówkiem. Od czasu do czasu podkreślał nim coś w tekście lub notował na marginesie, ale najczęściej gryzł końcówkę – chyba nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Tymczasem szachowa bitwa zakończyła się widowiskowo, gdy skoczek Rona zaszachował króla Harry’ego, a ten salwował się sromotną ucieczką poza granice szachownicy. Harry z pewnym trudem wydobył go z cukierniczki i otrzepał ze słodkich okruchów.

\- Może teraz ty byś zagrał? – odezwał się zachęcająco do swego ojca chrzestnego. Syriuszowi błysnęło oko, a następnie zaprezentował reklamę stomatologiczną.

\- Czemu nie? Ale... czy nasz drogi Mistrz Eliksirów nie czuje się samotny? Severusie, nie chciałbyś zagrać ze mną partyjki?

Snape podniósł głowę znad książki. Hermiona miała przez chwilę niemiłe wrażenie, że jego oczy są dwoma czarnymi wylotami luf rewolwerowych, celującymi w Syriusza.

\- Niestety, gram dość słabo – odrzekł Mistrz Eliksirów łagodnym tonem, a dziewczyna znów doznała drobnego wstrząsu, gdyż spodziewała się jadowitego syku, ociekającego ironią.

\- Ja też. Naprawdę gram fatalnie, nie będę dla ciebie zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem – kusił Syriusz.

\- I to ma mnie zachęcić? Lubię wyzwania – odparł Snape.

\- No, może nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny. Nie daj się prosić, Severusie.

Snape wzruszył lekko ramionami, wstając z fotela.

„Bardzo dobrze wygląda w dżinsach” – pomyślała Hermiona i natychmiast skarciła się w duchu: - „Co ty bredzisz, Miona ?!”

Snape przez chwilę zdawał się zastanawiać, co zrobić z książką, wreszcie zatknął ją za pasek. W Hermionie obudziła się nieprzeparta ciekawość, co też takiego może kryć się w tej niepozornej książczynie, że profesor strzeże jej tak zazdrośnie, nawet na sekundę nie chcąc wypuścić z rąk. Złowiła równie zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry’ego i już wiedziała, że nie spoczną, póki nie zajrzą do tajemniczego tomika.

Syriusz grał czerwonymi figurami, a Snape białymi. Hermiona nie znała się na szachach zbyt dobrze, lecz nawet ona widziała, że obaj przeciwnicy prezentują jednakowy poziom – to znaczy okropny. Popełniali błędy, na widok których Ron zakrywał sobie oczy, mylili reguły, albo w ogóle je zmieniali „bo tak wygodniej”. A przy tym zwracali się do siebie z nieskazitelną uprzejmością, mówiąc rzeczy w rodzaju:

\- Pozwól, drogi Syriuszu, że mój skoczek zbije twojego.

\- Drogi Severusie, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Czy mogę wypruć flaki twojemu pionkowi? O temu tutaj. Chyba nie jest ci potrzebny?

\- Ależ oczywiście, nie krępuj się. Czy ktoś mógłby przynieść nam piwa?

\- Jeśli sobie życzysz... Ja na razie dziękuję. Weź sobie popielniczkę... och, przepraszam!

\- Wieża na De pięć, no ruszże się, leniwe stworzenie...

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Syriusz i Snape ogródkami wsadzali sobie nawzajem szpile lub podpuszczali na siebie pionki. W końcu sytuacja na szachownicy nie przypominała już w ogóle gry, lecz bitwę pod Hastings, odgrywaną przez amatorski teatr ze szkoły podstawowej. Czerwony i biały król ganiali się dokoła ogłupiałej białej wieży, przy czym bardziej agresywny czerwony walił białego po koronie szczątkami swego tronu. Grupa białych pionków przewróciła czerwoną wieżę i pracowicie rozwałkowywała nią Syriuszowego gońca. Hetmani na samym środku szachownicy rozgrywali między sobą prywatny mecz bokserski, a czerwone pionki zawzięcie polowały na białego skoczka, bombardując go landrynkami za pomocą katapulty, zaimprowizowanej z łyżeczki do kawy.

Widzowie, zgromadzeni za plecami Syriusza głośno dopingowali czerwonych. Snape zagryzł wargi i popychając palcem figury, usiłował zaprowadzić jakiś ład na polu bitwy. Dopiero wtedy Hermiona zwróciła uwagę na ręce Mistrza Eliksirów. Jak zawsze szczupłe, blade, lekko zaplamione chemikaliami – a tym razem dodatkowo pokaleczone. Snape miał paznokcie obgryzione do żywego mięsa. Hermiona nagle poczuła się tak, jak by ktoś ją zepchnął ze schodów. Wewnątrz wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Niespodziewanie dla siebie samej odniosła wrażenie, że cofa się i cofa (choć naprawdę nie ruszyła się z miejsca), patrząc z oddali na całą scenę w salonie. Rozpromieniony Syriusz po jednej stronie stolika, za jego plecami podnieceni chłopcy, komentujący sytuację na szachownicy, poklepujący go po ramionach. Ginny i Tonks, skandujące; „Czer-wo-ni! Czer-wo-ni! Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!” A po drugiej stronie Snape – chudy, przygarbiony, brzydki (i znerwicowany) Snape – zupełnie sam.

„Przecież to niesprawiedliwe” – pomyślała. – „To jest zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe. Jasne, że on jest podły i obrzydliwie nas traktuje, ale... przecież my go traktujemy tak samo. Doprawdy, jakby był domowym skrzatem!”

Otworzyła usta...

\- Dalej, biali! Dalej, Slytherin! Ruszcie się! Sly-the-rin... Sly-the-rin...

„Chyba zwariowałam. Bliźniaki mnie zjedzą.”

 Udało jej się zaszokować wszystkich tak, że zamilkli z otwartymi ustami, jak podduszone złote rybki. Snape również spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zwątpił w jej zdrowe zmysły. Hermiona poczuła, że oblewa się rumieńcem.

\- Panno Granger, nie potrzebuję dopingu – odezwał się chłodno.

\- Ale on potrzebuje – odparła Hermiona, wskazując białego króla, który przykucnął w cieniu wieży, nakrył głowę rękami i usiłował zrobić się jak najmniejszy, podczas gdy czerwony szturchał go mieczem. W następnej chwili biały król zerwał się, uciekł z pola walki i zagrzebał znowu w cukierniczce.

\- Już nie – podsumował Snape kwaśno. Wstał i sztywno skłonił głowę przed Syriuszem. – Gratuluję zwycięstwa. Teraz pozwól, że zajmę się czymś poważniejszym. 

I aportował się z salonu.

\- Hermiona... – odezwał się Ron dziwnym głosem.

\- Ani słowa – mruknęła. – Lepiej nic nie mówcie. 

            *

\- Rozumiesz, Syriusz zszedł na obiad w czerwonej koszuli, zaczarowanej tak, że latały po niej złote feniksy – opowiadał George. – Oświadczył, że to będzie od dzisiaj strój organizacyjny zak... no wiecie.

Dziewczyny parsknęły śmiechem.

\- Cały Syriusz – powiedziała Ginny.

\- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam – dodała Hermiona z żalem.

\- No... szkoda – zgodził się Fred. – Żebyś ty widziała minę Snape’a! Mało go szlag nie trafił...

\- ...bo Syriusz... zaraz zaczął mu wpychać... taki sam ciuch w prezencie! – wtrącił Ron, rechocąc jak obłąkany.

\- No i...?

\- No i Snape powiedział, że noszenie strojów organizacyjnych to świetny pomysł. Aportował się od stołu, a za chwilę wrócił w płaszczu Śmierciojada i w masce – dodał Fred.

\- I to już było o wiele mniej zabawne – odezwał się Harry bez entuzjazmu.

\- Mama o mało nie zemdlała...

\- Ale mama jednak ma klasę – ciągnęła Ginny z podziwem. – Powiedziała, że zak... że nie jest organizacją militarną, i że nikt nie będzie siadał w mundurze do stołu, póki ona gotuje. Czyli jeśli chcą jeść, to mają się przebrać.

\- Aluzju poniali – podsumował jeden z bliźniaków. – Swoją drogą, Kajman ma naprawdę cool pelerynę, z czarnej wężowej skóry. Pomacałem, jak nie patrzył. Zacznę odkładać i kupię sobie coś podobnego. Ale nie czarne i nie takie długie, długie już niemodne.

Powyższa rozmowa toczyła się na rojnej londyńskiej ulicy. Po kataklizmie, jaki nawiedził Syriuszową kuchnię, stało się jasne, że aby godnie celebrować nadejście Nowego Roku, należało dokupić fajerwerków (a następnie otoczyć je ochronną strefą antytonksową). Bill domagał się większej ilości szampana i piwa kremowego. Zapowiadał też dostarczenie większej ilości polskiego porteru o morderczej mocy siedmiu „volt”, ku zgrozie swej matki i przy cichym przyzwoleniu ojca. Molly w ostatniej chwili odkryła również, że w jakiś niepojęty sposób zapasy szynki i majonezu zredukowały się do nędznych pozostałości. Było więc jasne, że trzeba wybrać się na ulicę Pokątną. Bill i Remus zadeklarowali chęć dokonania zakupów, a przy okazji dopilnowanie młodszego pokolenia.

W ten sposób całe towarzystwo mogło cieszyć się spacerem. Pogoda była dokładnie taka, jaka powinna być w dniu ferii zimowych: lekki mrozik i słońce, śnieg, jak to w mieście, istniał w postaci symbolicznej – na dachach i trawnikach, ale przyjmowany był z zadowoleniem jako symbol prawdziwej zimy. Remus otulił się szczelniej swoją podszytą wiatrem peleryną i poprawił szalik. Jego oczy czujnie, iście wilczo, przepatrywały tłum przechodniów, szukając oznak czegoś podejrzanego. Jednym uchem łowił jednocześnie paplaninę idących obok dzieci.

\- Panie profesorze... – usłyszał głos Hermiony Granger.

\- Tak..? – zerknął na nią przelotnie, by nie wydać się niegrzecznym.

\- Chodził pan do szkoły z profesorem Snapem, prawda? Czy on zawsze był taki dziki?

Remus bezwiednie parsknął krótkim śmieszkiem. Słowo „dziki” bardzo dobrze określało Severusa.

\- Słabo go znałem, był przecież w Slytherinie, ale jeśli chodzi o jego stosunek do ludzi, to... powiedzmy, że nigdy nie był szczególnie towarzyski.

\- Dlaczego?

Remus spojrzał prosto na Hemionę. Oboje zwolnili, puszczając towarzyszy przodem, pod dyskretną ochroną Billa Weasleya.

\- Tego nie wiem, ale... – powiedział cicho Lupin. - Mam wrażenie, że jego warunki domowe nie różniły się zbytnio od tego, jak żyje Harry. Jednych to hartuje, a drugich łamie. Snape nie miał szczęścia być bohaterem narodowym... o ile można nazwać takie coś szczęściem.

\- No tak... – mruknęła Hermiona.

Nagle zatrzymała się jak wryta. Lupin błyskawicznie rozejrzał się, mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce w kieszeni. Hermiona patrzyła na reklamę wystawioną w witrynie apteki.

\- Muszę tu wstąpić. Dogonię was za chwilę.

\- Ale...

\- Profesorze, nikt mnie przecież nie zaatakuje w biały dzień na ulicy. Zresztą to nie na mnie polują... Newman może i jest beznadziejnym nauczycielem OPCM, ale ćwiczymy też poza lekcjami. W razie czego umiem się obronić.

\- Chciałbym w to uwierzyć – odparł Remus. – Dobrze, idź. Zaczekamy na ciebie w „Dziurawym Kotle”.

*

Pukanie do drzwi oderwało Snape’a od pisania. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, z nadzieją, że pukacz się zniechęci lub uzna, że nie ma go w pokoju. Niestety, kołatanie powtórzyło się, tym razem wykonane z energią, niosącą przejrzyste sygnały „wiem-że-tam-jesteś-i-zaraz-wejdę”. Severus sapnął z irytacją. Ta Tonks jest po prostu bezczelna. (Severusowi nie przychodził do głowy nikt inny, kto miałby tyle tupetu.) Czy ona nie rozumie, że człowiek czasami chciałby być sam? No, może nie czasami, może ciągle, ale to przecież nie zmienia faktu, że...

Severus otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się malinowej ofensywy na wysokości oczu, jednak z zaskoczeniem ujrzał tuż przed nosem chmurę brązowych loków, a niżej czekoladowe oczy o wejrzeniu inteligentnym i stanowczym.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Granger. Słucham.

\- Mogę wejść?

W ciągu trzech sekund mózg Mistrza Eliksirów przyjął i zanalizował dane: tusz na rzęsach, szminka, figura uwolniona z workowatej szaty szkolnej – po czym wypluł informację zwrotną >kobieta<.

\- NIE.

\- W takim razie załatwię to w progu – zgodziła się Granger bez oporu, podając Severusowi jakieś pudełeczko. – To dla pana.

\- Co to jest? – zainteresował się mimowolnie.

\- Mugolskie lekarstwo dla palaczy. W plastrach. Przykleja się je do skóry, a nikotyna przechodzi do krwiobiegu i...

\- Zapewniam, że nie musisz mi tłumaczyć zjawiska osmozy. A teraz żegnam – przerwał jej Snape brutalnie i zamknął drzwi. A raczej usiłował zamknąć, gdyż przeszkodził temu czubek damskiego buta, wciśnięty między skrzydło a futrynę.

\- Grangerrrr...

\- Proszę, niech pan to weźmie.

\- Granger, odczep się! Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy tak idiotyczny pomysł? Jak chcesz zostać siostrą miłosierdzia, to ćwicz na kimś innym.

\- Świetnie – powiedziała z przekąsem. – Tylko ciekawe, co będzie, jak już pan zje ostatni ołówek.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie, przybierając najbardziej odpychającą ze swych min. 

\- Syriusz może się obyć bez whisky, ale panu jest ciężej – ciągnęła dziewczyna. – Kiedy mój tata odzwyczajał się od palenia, powiedział, że wolałby iść do piekła, bo tam przynajmniej by nie twierdzono, że wszystko to dla naszego dobra.

\- Kolaborujesz z obozem wroga? – zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Liczysz na jakieś ulgi na lekcjach? Nie przyjmuję łapówek.

\- Na nic nie liczę! – W końcu udało mu się ją rozzłościć. – Ciekawe, że nie odróżnia pan zwykłej życzliwości od próby przekupstwa. Wyrównuję tylko szanse w tym głupim zakładzie. A tak nawiasem, to nie jest prezent i jakby co, to liczę na zwrot galeona.

\- Miooonaaa!!! Lunch!! – rozległ się na parterze głos Ginny Weasley. – Gdzie jesteś? Mama zrobiła galaretkę!

\- Idę! – odkrzyknęła, po czym błyskawicznie przerzuciła pudełko nad głową Severusa, do wnętrza pokoju. Nim zdążył zareagować, już zbiegała ze schodów. Mimowolnie odczuł nadzieję, że potknie się na feralnym schodku, ale przeskoczyła go zręcznie i znikła mu z widoku. 

„Bezczelność” – pomyślał kwaśno, mając jednocześnie na myśli mugolski eliksir i schody. Wycofał się do zacisza swej sypialni, niczym borsuk, chowający się w norze.

*

\- Dom urządzony, szampan kupiony, fajerwerki są... – wyliczał Syriusz, sięgając po galaretkę. – Mamy ostatni dzień roku, możemy niebawem zacząć świętować. Nawet ten cholerny skrzat gdzieś wsiąkł. Może mam szczęście i nie wróci.

Hermiona już otwierała usta, by wygłosić krótkie umoralnienie na temat traktowania skrzatów domowych, kiedy pani Weasley wrzasnęła przeraźliwie:

\- Nie jedz tego!! – i złapała Syriusza za rękę.

Wszyscy podskoczyli nerwowo, a Black upuścił deser.

\- Syrop do galaretki zrobiłam na sherry. Nie wiem czym cię Dumbledore obłożył, ale wolę się o tym nie dowiadywać przed czasem – wyjaśniła z zakłopotaniem, wręczając mu inną miseczkę. – Tu masz porcję z syropem karmelowym.

\- Dzięki, Molly. Jestem naprawdę wzruszony twoją troską – mruknął Syriusz, oglądając swoje kolana, pokryte lepką słodyczą.

\- Zaraz to załatwimy! – zakrzyknęła ochoczo Tonks, wymachując różdżką, nim Syriusz zdążył zaprotestować. – Chłoszczyść!

\- Ekhm... – odezwała się górka mydlanej piany, odkładając na stół salaterkę i łyżkę. – Chyba jednak zrezygnuję z deseru. Ninny, serce moje, jakim cudem udało ci się zostać aurorką?

\- Egzaminator nie kazał mi sprzątać – wyjaśniła Tonks z prostotą, otrzepując kuzyna z mydlanych baniek. Reszta biesiadników, usiłująca dotąd zachować resztki powagi, nie zdzierżyła. Hermiona omal się nie udusiła, Harry’emu spadły okulary, a rudowłose plemię zanosiło się iście weasleyowskim rechotem, waląc się nawzajem po plecach z dzikiej radości. Lupin naciągnął golf na twarz, wyjąc z uciechą przez wełnę. Syriusz zamienił się w psa i otrzepał się zamaszyście z piany, kłapiąc uszami. Udając śmiertelną urazę, zaczął obszczekiwać Tonks. Kichał przy tym co chwila, wzmagając jeszcze bardziej głupawkę przy stole.

\- Was po prostu nie można trzymać razem – oświadczyła Molly Weasley, usiłując wytrzeć czarnego kundla ścierką do naczyń. – Zachowujecie się skandalicznie, po prostu skandalicznie... Kocham was wszystkich – wyrwało się jej od serca.

Śmiechy ucichły. Jak margerytki kierujące się do słońca - tak obróciły się ku niej rude głowy... i nie tylko rude. Chwilo szczęścia, trwaj... nigdy nie trwa długo, gdyż przestałaby być chwilą.

\- Czy osoba nie objęta tą deklaracją może siąść do lunchu? – odezwał się cierpki głos od drzwi.

\- Eeee... oczywiście – powiedziała Molly, lekko zmieszana. – Ser, szynka i majonez, jak zwykle? Ginny, podaj panu pieprz.

\- Miło, że pani pamięta – powiedział Snape nieco cieplejszym tonem (około pięciu stopni powyżej zera). Dmuchnął na tęczową kulę, która próbowała osiąść na jego talerzu. Zachowywał się tak, jakby jedzenie lunchu w towarzystwie setek fruwających banieczek oraz psa, który właśnie zabierał się do wylizywania galaretki, należało do jego stałego rozkładu dnia.

\- Syriuszu! – skarciła psa pani Weasley.

Syriusz z powrotem przyjął ludzką postać i wytarł galaretkę z nosa.

\- Przepraszam, Molly.

\- Na UA obniżyli wymagania? – zapytał Snape niby obojętnym tonem, obserwując, jak Tonks usiłuje zlikwidować inwazję latającego mydła. Dziewczyna o włosach koloru lawendy rzuciła mu złe spojrzenie, ale natychmiast rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu (nieco złośliwym).

\- Nie, nie obniżyli. I wiesz, jest tu paru młodych ludzi, którzy również chcą wstąpić na mój stary, poczciwy uniwerek, więc pomyślałam, że skoro mamy tu w kupie _dyplomowanego_ aurora, dwóch speców od Czarnej Magii i jednego animaga, to fajnie by było zrobić im podchody.

\- Co..?

\- Ćwiczenia ze skradania i klątw. W tej budzie... przepraszam, Siri... jest od metra zakamarków. Mamy przed sobą cały wieczór, moglibyśmy się trochę zabawić.

\- Świetny pomysł! – ożywił się Syriusz. – Dobierzemy się w pary...

\- Skradanie się w parach faktycznie jest bardzo efektywne – mruknął Snape z ironią.

\- No to pojedynczo. Jakie zasady? Na full, czy na soft?

\- Soft – orzekł stanowczo Remus. – Stare konie, chcecie rzucać tormenta na dzieci?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Ale tormentem i tak byś nie chciał dostać, boli niemal tak samo jak cruciatus.

Harry’emu zrzedła mina.

\- A więc wersja soft, rekreacyjny trening na miękko – podsumował Snape, patrząc znacząco w oczy Blacka. – Żadnych obrażeń... i żadnego rzucania evanesco* na odzież.

\- Jasne – mruknął Syriusz, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – Zbiórka w salonie o zmierzchu.

_*evanesco – zaklęcie likwidujące_


	2. Chapter 2

Gdyby Harry Potter miał kiedykolwiek opisać dom Dracona Malfoya, zapewne jego wyobrażenia byłyby bardzo zbliżone do tego, co prezentowała sobą siedziba Blacków, nim zajęły się nią błogosławione ręce Molly Weasley – no, może pomijając pajęczyny, grzyb w łazienkach, bahanki w zasłonach i martwe pufki pod kanapą. Zdziwiłby się, stwierdziwszy, że rezydencja Malfoyów przypomina dom ciotki Petunii (z tym, że pani Dursley nie było stać na meble w stylu Ludwika XVI) – podobnie jasny, wypucowany i sterylny.

Ostatniego dnia roku 1995, w godzinach popołudniowych, Lucjusz Malfoy stał przed lustrem (późne empire) i wypróbowywał zaklęcia zawiązujące krawat. Jednak kolejne warianty drapowania śliskiego jedwabiu nie zadowalały go. Lucjusz w skrytości ducha nie lubił krawatów, ale cóż... noblesse oblige*, zwłaszcza w tych zamugolonych czasach.

Obok jego syn, który już zdążył uporać się ze sztywnym kołnierzykiem, krawatem i wszelkimi odświętnymi akcesoriami młodego dżentelmena, przeglądał katalog ze sprzętem sportowym. Czekali na Narcyzę, wciąż jeszcze roztrząsającą w swym buduarze ważki dylemat, czy na Bal Noworoczny ma włożyć perły, czy diamenty.

Malfoya seniora ogarnęło niejasne uczucie dyskomfortu. W pierwszym momencie nie potrafił określić jego źródła, potem jednak wrażenie skoncentrowało się w okolicach lewego przedramienia.  

„No nie...” – pomyślał Lucjusz z irytacją. – „Nie powinien się narzucać akurat teraz. To takie... nieeleganckie.”

Westchnął. Lord był – oczywiście – wielki, potężny, wspaniały, budzący respekt... i szalenie prowincjonalny. Żadnego wyczucia norm towarzyskich.

Przez następne pół minuty Lucjusz wczuwał się we własny organizm, oczekując znajomego szczypania, rwania i palenia tuż pod skórą (nigdy nie był to ból, lecz irytujące wrażenie tuż na jego granicy, niemożliwe do zignorowania). Jednak nic nie uległo zmianie, dziwne mrowienie w miejscu Mrocznego Znaku nadal trwało, nie zmieniając natężenia. Lucjusz z namysłem potarł ramię.

\- Draco!

\- Tak, ojcze?

\- Idź do mojego gabinetu i przynieś mi notes z prawej szuflady biurka. Ten czarny.

Draco rzucił ojcu buntownicze spojrzenie znad katalogu.

\- Nie jestem skrzatem. To są ich obowiązki. Wezwij któregoś.

Lucjusz utkwił lodowate, szare oczy w krnąbrnym potomku.

\- Synu... czy kiedykolwiek wspominałem ci o kajdanach, łańcuchach oraz chłostaniu biczem do krwi?

Draco potrząsnął głową, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Mamy coś takiego w domu?! – zapytał ze źle skrywanym entuzjazmem.

Malfoy senior uniósł brwi i zmierzył swego syna spojrzeniem pełnym zastanowienia.

\- Tak więc, jeśli za pięć minut nie będę miał tego notesu w ręku, to NIE będziesz miał okazji się zapoznać z takimi akcesoriami jak pejcze i kolczatki, jasne?!

Draco nadąsał się i bez pośpiechu wyszedł z pokoju, w drzwiach mijając się z matką. Lucjusz mógł jednak bardzo dobrze usłyszeć, jak na schodach nabiera pędu, dudniąc obcasami po stopniach. Tak, chłopców pokroju Dracona należało trzymać krótko.

\- Lucjuszu...! – jęknęła dramatycznie Narcyza. – Jak mogłeś!?

\- Co jak mogłem? – spytał Malfoy z roztargnieniem, wracając do walki z krawatem.

\- Obiecywałeś, że zanim zaczniesz uświadamiać Dracona, najpierw to wspólnie omówimy! On jest taki delikatny! A ty zaczynasz tak... obcesowo!

Lucjusz westchnął.

\- Narcyzo, na Merlina, chłopak ma szesnaście lat. Koledzy w szkole uświadomili go już dawno i gruntownie. Może z wyjątkiem zajęć praktycznych z zakładania więzów niezaciskowych.

Narcyza wzniosła oczy ku neoklasycystycznemu sufitowi, markując łkanie i dystyngowane pociąganie nosem, gdyż nie chciała sobie zniszczyć kunsztownego makijażu.

W cztery minuty później Lucjusz kartkował czarny notatnik i wodził palcem po terminarzu. 31 grudnia i 1 stycznia – bal u Averych, 2 stycznia – odwieźć Draco na King Cross, 3 stycznia – zebranie... Sacrebleu! Trzy dni przed terminem? Co się dzieje, na otchłanie piekielne?  

Mroczny Znak nadal mrowił.

*

Walden MacNair, kat ministerialny, oderwał się od konsumowania świątecznego haggisa* i podrapał po lewym przedramieniu. Z pewnym zdziwieniem podciągnął rękaw, przyglądając się podejrzliwie emblematowi organizacyjnemu.

\- Waldi...? – bąknęła niepewnie jego żona. – Tylko nie mów, że on cię wzywa akurat teraz! Przecież są święta! – załamała ręce.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął, drapiąc się ponownie. – Nie wiem, co on kombinuje, jest inaczej niż zwykle.

*

Gdzieś w niedostępnym zakątku Wielkiej Brytanii Czarny Pan z roztargnieniem podrapał się po Mrocznym Znaku, po czym energicznie odstawił puchar z winem i nerwowo podciągnął rękaw szlafroka. Blada jak kość słoniowa skóra wokół Znaku była lekko zaogniona.

\- Glizdogon!!! – ryknął Lord Voldemort, drapiąc się po tatuażu, gdyż swędział coraz bardziej.

„Szlag by trafił! Znów jakiś idiota usiłuje pozbyć się Znaku. Nigdy się nie nauczą...”

\- Glizdogon!!! Przynieś mi ubranie!

\- Mała zmiana planów – mruknął Voldemort, sięgając znów po wino i przyglądając się wizerunkowi czaszki na swej ręce. – Ciekawe który to. A myślałem, że to będzie nudny Nowy Rok.

*

Na pierwszym piętrze domu Blacków, w sypialni zaryglowanej na trzy spusty, Severus Snape skończył powtórnie czytać ulotkę dołączoną do zestawu plastrów nikotynowych. Była bardzo... mugolska. Co nie znaczyło, że nie umiałby zrobić identycznej substancji u siebie w pracowni.

\- Trywialne – mruknął do siebie.

\- Głupie – dodał.

\- To tylko eksperyment – warknął w stronę portretu świętej pamięci Horacego Blacka.

\- Czy ja coś mówiłem? – odwarknął portret pogardliwie. – Przecież grozi mi się tu styropianem za każde słowo.

Snape rozpakował drugi plaster i przykleił go na cienkiej skórze przedramienia. W ataku przewrotnego poczucia humoru zalepił oba oczodoły Mrocznego Znaku, więc wypalona na jego ręku czaszka wyglądała jakby nosiła okulary. Snape zatrząsł się od tłumionego ironicznego śmiechu.

*

Dwustu sześćdziesięciu czterech Śmierciożerców jednocześnie podrapało się po tatuażu.

 

  _noblesse oblige (franc.) – szlachectwo obowiązuje_

  _haggis – szkocka potrawa narodowa z podrobów baranich lub cielęcych, siekanych z sadłem, cebulą, mąką owsianą i przyprawami, gotowanych w owczym żołądku._

 *

\- Kajmany, kajmany, dziś pójdą w tany! Wersję soooft urządzą podchoodów! Ciekawe kto, ciekawe kto... dziś zleci tutaj ze schodów. Sarenka...

\- Sarenka..?

\- Renifer...

\- Renifer...?

\- Aaaalbo, aaalbo Mikołaj. Cokolwiek, ktokolwiek – aurorów nie wołaj!

Tonks, Ginny i bliźniaki siedzieli rządkiem na sofie, śpiewając ten oryginalny kanon na głosy, przy czym Fred i George służyli za podkład muzyczny, mrucząc basowo i wybijając rytm na udach. Towarzystwo zbierało się w salonie – wszyscy ubrani w czarne rzeczy, głównie swetry. Tylko Remus pojawił się w wyświechtanym niebieskim kardiganie. (Tonks pomyślała ze smutną czułością, że jest to chyba jedyny sweter, jaki Remus w ogóle posiada.) Syriusz dla wygody związał swe długie włosy na karku. Żartował, że rude czupryny Weasleyów będą świecić w mroku jak żarówki i trafienie ich zaklęciem zapowiada się na zadanie wręcz dziecinnie łatwe.

\- Niekoniecznie – wyszczerzył zęby Bill. – Po ciemku nawet rude koty są szare.

\- A czarne? – zapytała z głupia frant Tonks, zerkając niby przypadkiem na długą, ciemną sylwetkę Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Czarne robią się niewidzialne – odrzekł Snape, tonem jak zwykle wypranym z emocji. – Trzeba ustalić sposób rozpoznawania kto i ile zebrał punktów. Proponuję zaklęcie znakujące. Silberfarb korrektur – powiedział, przesuwając palcami po swej różdżce, a potem wykonał nią znak dość podobny do odwróconej litery T, kierując ją w stronę makatki z zezowatym lwem. Na stokrotkowej łączce wykwitła srebrna plama wielkości herbatnika.

\- Odpowiednio do koloru należy modyfikować zaklęcie – ciągnął. – I oczywiście należy je powiedzieć z odpowiednim akcentem – dodał z nutą złośliwości.

\- Twój akcent jest oczywiście nienaganny. Przepiękna, twarda, szwabska wymowa z doskonałym przedniojęzykowym „er” – rzekł z galanterią Syriusz. Brzmienie jego głosu było z lekka przytłumione, jakby usiłował przełknąć wybuch śmiechu. – To ja biorę czerwony. Jak jest „czerwony” po niemiecku?

\- Röte.

\- A jest jakiś kolor łatwiejszy do wymówienia?

\- Rosiger – różowy. Zdaje się, że to twój ulubiony? Chociaż może niekoniecznie...

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, wyobrażając sobie czarny sweter Snape’a i jego tłustawe włosy poznaczone różowymi kleksami po trafieniach.

\- Tak! Różowy to mój najnajulubieńszy kolor! – oświadczył radośnie. – Rosigerfarb?

\- Yhy – mruknął Snape bez entuzjazmu.

Kiedy już każdy wybrał sobie kolor i opanował wymowę zaklęcia (niektórym przyszło to z trudem), wszyscy rozeszli się, szukając sobie tymczasowych kryjówek. W salonie został tylko Remus.

\- Za pięć minut start!! – krzyknął jeszcze przez otwarte drzwi. – Uwaga, gaszę światła!!

\- Noxis omnisaedificium – wypowiedział starannie zaklęcie, zataczając wokół siebie krąg różdżką. W jednej chwili zgasły wszystkie świece, a płomienie gazowych lamp pełgały ledwo ledwo i cały dom pogrążył się w mroku.

*

Harry usiłował przemknąć się na palcach przez mroczny hall – nieco światła padało z dwóch wąskich okien, gdyż jacyś niecierpliwi mugole odpalali pierwsze petardy na placu, co zamieniało pomieszczenie w akwarium pełne migotliwych, drżących cieni. U stóp schodów Harry pośliznął się i padł jak długi w coś kleistego. Z trudem powstrzymał okrzyk obrzydzenia. Powęszył, zaskoczony.

„Owsianka???” – zdumiał się, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdyż w kark wbiła mu się czyjaś różdżka.

\- Tam gdzie nie sięga regulamin szkolny... jestem ja! Goldenerfarb! – wyszeptał mu do ucha napastnik, po czym zaniósł się znajomym weasleyowskim rechocikiem.

Harry sapnął ze złością, ale nim zdążył wziąć odwet, George (albo Fred) już się zdążył aportować. Chłopiec czym prędzej ukrył się za trollowym stojakiem na parasole, zgarniając z siebie owsiankową breję. Wyszeptał cichutko zaklęcie czyszczące. Żałował gorzko, że nie jest o rok starszy – licencja aportacyjna dawała bliźniakom sporą przewagę. W minutę później był świadkiem, jak w tę samą pułapkę wpadła Tonks.

\- Petrificus totalus! – padł okrzyk z galerii, ale Tonks jednym ruchem odtoczyła się z zasięgu zaklęcia, wycelowała różdżkę i krzyknęła:

\- Tarantallegra!

\- Aj! Aj! Aj! – rozległo się z góry, wraz z rytmicznym tupaniem. – Toooonks! Litości! Tylko nie breakdance!

\- Breakdance jest modny – odparła Tonks, parskając złośliwym śmieszkiem.

Harry zauważył jakiś cień, majaczący koło zejścia do kuchni i bez namysłu cisnął w tamtym kierunku zaklęciem  transmutującym.

\- Ueeeee!!!! – wrzask był znajomy (wystarczająco często Harry słyszał go w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, wydobywający się z Ginny), za to trafiona klątwą osoba przypominała teraz szarego ślimaka w ryżej peruce, co okazało się w świetle lumos. W dodatku był to bardzo zły ślimak. 

\- No no... – rzekła Tonks uspokajająco, zdejmując zaklęcie z dziewczyny.

\- Świnia! – wybuchnęła Ginny. – Żeby takie coś na mnie rzucać!

Na jej bluzie pozostała plama niebieskiego koloru, tam gdzie trafiło ją zaklęcie chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam... – bąknął Harry. – Wydawało mi się, że to eeee... Snape...

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak ten oślizły dupek?! 

\- No... eee...

\- Geisselung! Pusteln angesicht! 

Harry syknął, gdy nagły ból smagnął go po ramieniu, a Ginny pomacała się niepewnie po twarzy, na której wykwitały właśnie okazałe pryszcze i jęknęła ze zgrozy.

\- Trochę szacunku, panno Weasley – warknął Snape, wyłaniając się zza rzeźbionej w węże balustrady. Na sekundę przed tym, jak się aportował, Harry ryknął „octopussy!!!” wskazując na niego różdżką.

Chwilę później gdzieś z wyższych pięter dobiegł głuchy łomot i przekleństwa.

*

Snape stracił wzrok. Coś ściśle owinęło jego głowę, boleśnie wpijając się w skórę. Wylądował niepewnie. Poderwał ręce do góry, instynktownie chcąc chronić oczy. Robiąc krok w tył, potknął się o coś, zatoczył, rąbnął łokciem w jakiś mebel, który przewrócił się z hukiem. Oślepiony mężczyzna przewrócił się następnie przez niego, z gracją pijanego słonia. Pod palcami czuł coś śliskiego, wilgotnego i obrzydliwie gąbczastego, a także – na wszystkich bogów – chyba żywego! Klnąc ze wstrętem, Snape w końcu zdołał zerwać to obrzydlistwo z czaszki (przez chwilę mając wrażenie, że dokonuje autoskalpowania). Z paskudnym, mokrym „klap” na podłogę spadła sporych rozmiarów ośmiornica. Snape zawarczał z frustracji. Ośmiornica nadęła się i strzyknęła sepią.

\- Potter, nie daruję ci tego.

\- Rosigerfarb! – zawołał wesolutko Syriusz, wychylając się zza stojącej opodal japońskiej zbroi. Snape zwinął się błyskawicznie, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Lego!

Syriusz przemienił się w psa, wyślizgując ze sznurów. Skoczył na przeciwnikowi na pierś wielkimi łapami, co posłało tamtego „na deski”. Z podziwu godnym refleksem Snape wsadził Syriuszowi koniec różdżki w ucho. Przed dłuższą chwilę trwali nieruchomo, jak rzeźba pod tytułem „Najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka” (w dużym cudzysłowie), po czym Snape zagaił przyciszonym głosem:

\- Nie wiem jak działa zaklęcie wewnątrz czyjejś głowy. Efekt może być interesujący...

Syriusz natychmiast wrócił do własnej postaci, ale to nie zmieniało bynajmniej faktu, że nadal miał różdżkę w uchu. Za to przyciskał Snape’a do podłoża niemal całym swym osiemdziesięciokilowym ciężarem. Sytuacja była patowa.

\- Wiesz, z tej perspektywy i w tym oświetleniu jesteś nawet dość przystojny – odezwał się Syriusz konfidencjonalnym tonem, stykając się ze Snapem niemal nos w nos.

\- ZŁAŹ—ZE—MNIE! Bo zrobię ci budyń z mózgu! – wysyczał Snape zduszonym głosem. Nawet w półmroku było widać, że twarz oblewa mu szkarłatny rumieniec.

\- Och, już już... tylko bądź łaskaw cofnąć ten patyk.

Snape był łaskaw, więc Black zszedł mu z brzucha.

\- Kto zaliczył punkt?

\- Uznajmy to za remis.

\- Okej. Fajne zwierzątko – rzucił beztrosko Syriusz, patrząc na pełzającą po dywanie ośmiornicę. – Zahodujesz?

\- Raczej usmażę. A tak poza tym... Avis fwooper – przy ostatnich słowach Snape aportował się z cichym trzaskiem, pozostawiając lekko zdezorientowanego Syriusza Blacka w chmurze małych jasno upierzonych ptaszków.

\- Coś takiego! – parsknął rozbawiony Black, oganiając się przed skrzydlatymi natrętami. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że przenikliwe ćwierkanie ptasząt zaczyna działać mu na nerwy. Ich kląskanie przeszywało uszy jak setki niewidzialnych igiełek. Zaczynał je czuć nie tylko w uszach, ale też wewnątrz głowy, w gardle, zębach... Zasłonił uszy rękami, ale to nie pomagało. Syriusz stwierdził, że jeszcze trochę, a oszaleje. Oszołomiony, rzucił się do ucieczki, ścigany przez pierzaste komando. Nie wiadomo, jak to by się skończyło, gdyby nie pojawił się anioł miłosierdzia w postaci Lupina.

\- Evanesco avis! – zawołał Remus, a ptaszyska natychmiast wsiąkły bez śladu.

\- Ufff... na Merlina! – sapnął jego przyjaciel. – Dzięki. To było okropne.

\- Kto?

\- Snape, a któż by. Dowcipniś.

\- Siri, przecież to były świergotniki.* Powinieneś pozbyć się ich natychmiast, nie czekając, aż ci się dobiorą do rozumu – rzekł Remus ze zgorszeniem. – Jeżeli nie umiesz sobie poradzić z tak dziecinnym zaklęciem, to może Dumbledore słusznie cię trzyma z dala od służby czynnej?

\- No wiesz?! – oburzył się Black. – Żaden Śmierciojad przecież nie zaatakuje mnie ptaszkami! Oni używają Niewybaczalnych!

\- Akurat jeden właśnie cię zaatakował – odparł przytomnie Lupin.

Syriusz stropił się.

\- No tak...

*

George Weasley czołgał się akurat wzdłuż balustrady na drugim piętrze, kiedy z przeciwka mignęła mu czyjaś postać, identycznie przyczajona za rzeźbionymi tralkami. Przygotował różdżkę, z zamiarem rzucenia bardzo widowiskowej „klątwy rododendronowych uszu”, kiedy rozpoznał swego najstarszego brata.

\- Bill! – zawołał szeptem, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Bill pokiwał do niego i podpełzł bliżej na czworakach. Długie włosy wymknęły mu się z kitki, spadając na twarz luźnymi pasmami.

\- Ile zaliczyłeś punktów? – spytał z ciekawością George.

\- Osiem – Bill uśmiechnął się chytrze. – A właściwie... Gumolleum! Carbonaura! Pinna! To już jedenaście.

George, trafiony trzema zaklęciami w dwusekundowych odstępach czasu, stracił dech na długą chwilę. Pierwsze sprawiło, że wszystkie jego stawy zachowały się, jakby zrobiono je ze słabo ściętej żelatyny, a następne obdarowały go atramentowoczarną skórą i kępkami pierza na głowie.

\- Świnia. Własną rodzinę?? – odezwał się na pół na pół z goryczą i rozbawieniem z poziomu podłogi. – Niech no cię dorwę... Ej – nagle coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. – Gdzie masz kamizelkę?

\- Zdjąłem – odparł Bill.

\- Czemu masz taką koszulkę??

\- Dlaczego masz takie duże oczy, babciu? – przedrzeźniał George’a brat. – Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

\- Gdzie masz kolczyk?!

Bill zacisnął powieki, robiąc minę, jakby przełykał coś kwaśnego i jego twarz w jednej chwili przemieniła się w łobuzerską fizjonomię Nymphadory Tonks.

\- Ożesz ty...!

Tonks zachichotała diabelsko, dając nura w najbliższe uchylone drzwi. George zdołał jednak posłać za nią zaklęcie _Rododendronum,_ a piskliwe „aj!” zaświadczyło, że trafił.

*

Wilkołacze zmysły Remusa powiadamiały go z dużym wyprzedzeniem, kiedy ktoś się zbliżał. Świetnie słyszał, węch miał zaiste wilczy, a do tego w mroku widział znacznie lepiej od innych ludzi. Jeszcze w szkole przyjaciele podziwiali te jego zdolności, a James, który cierpiał na astygmatyzm, zazdrościł mu. Biedny Jim...

Remus mógłby wykorzystać teraz tę przewagę, by wyłapywać po kolei wszystkich uczestników podchodów w całym domu. Jednak wolał się usuwać, gdy tylko wyczuł, że ktoś kieruje się w jego stronę. Dołączył do gry ze względów towarzyskich, lecz tak naprawdę nie widział nic zabawnego w skradaniu się po zaciemnionych pokojach. Zbytnio przypominało to prawdziwe polowanie – polowanie na ludzi, kiedy to on był zwierzyną, a jego życie zależało często od zwykłego fartu, lub decyzji „zabić — albo zostać zabitym”. I wcale nie umniejszały tego wrażenia dowcipne zaklęcia ani kolorowe kleksy na ubraniach.

Remus usłyszał czyjeś ciche kroki w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Miał nadzieję, że intruz odejdzie, ale wyostrzony słuch zawiadomił wilkołaka, że ten ktoś zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, a potem doszedł go cichuteńki, prawie niedosłyszalny odgłos przekręcania gałki. Lupin jednym miękkim skokiem skrył się w kącie, koło jakiegoś wysokiego mebla. Intruz chyłkiem wsunął się do pokoju. Nozdrza Remusa drgnęły. Kwaskowaty zapach miedzi, gorzkawy piołunu, męskie feromony i przytłumiona nuta nikotyny – jednym słowem: Snape. Lupin skrzywił się lekko. Tego mu jeszcze tu brakowało – podwójnego agenta, znerwicowanego jak kot, który mieszka drzwi w drzwi z bullterierem. Wstrzymał oddech. Miał nadzieję, że Snape przejdzie tylko przez pomieszczenie, nie rozglądając się zbyt uważnie, ale ta nadzieja okazała się płonna. Treningi Śmierciożerców były równie solidne jak aurorów, a Snape nie stracił nabytych przed laty odruchów. Instynktownie zginając się wpół i wykonując nieprzewidywalne ruchy, by stanowić jak najtrudniejszy cel, omiótł końcem różdżki „pole rażenia”, a w końcu zatrzymał ją, skierowana prosto w stojącego nieruchomo Remusa. Z gardła Snape’a wyrwał się osobliwy dźwięk – ni to spazmatyczne zaczerpnięcie tchu, ni to zduszony skowyt uderzonego psa. Remus sapnął, wypuszczając gwałtownie powietrze.

\- No to mnie złapałeś – rzekł z rezygnacją.

Snape przełknął ślinę.

\- Oczy ci świecą w ciemności – jego głos zabrzmiał jak zwykle oschle.

\- Tak, świecą – zgodził się Remus, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – To normalne u wilkołaka.

\- Przechwalasz się swoim statusem półczłowieka? – zadrwił Snape.

\- Nie, tylko potwierdzam fakt. To, że moje oczy odbijają światło, jest tak samo oczywiste, Severusie, jak to, że się zaczynasz pocić. O tym z kolei powiadamia mnie mój nos.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – warknął Snape z wściekłością, mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce.

\- Błąd, drogi kolego, nie nienawidzisz mnie, tylko swojego lęku.

\- Idź do diabła! Nie będę z tobą o tym dyskutował. Ani to ciekawe, ani zabawne.

\- Tak samo mało zabawne, jak to, że Syriusz wykorzystał mnie jako narzędzie zemsty. Ale ja umiałem mu przebaczyć. Chociaż według Ministerstwa podobno jestem zwierzęciem.

\- Lupin, do cholery, wiesz, że...

\- Idź już. Rzuć na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, zalicz punkt i idź polować na substytut Jima, jeżeli to daje ci jakąś satysfakcję. Podłożę się jeszcze parę razy dzieciakom...

\- To najbardziej idiot... – Snape raptownie urwał wpół słowa. Syknął i odruchowo złapał się za przedramię. Zanim Remus zdążył się odezwać, w pokoju prócz niego nie było już nikogo, a od gołych ścian odbijało się nikłe echo trzasku aportacji.

 *

Koło dziesiątej wieczorem rozbawione towarzystwo zaczęło zbierać się na powrót w salonie – łaciate w różnych stopniach natężenia i noszące na sobie rozmaite ślady wymyślnych zaklęć. Ron połowę włosów miał w kolorze zjadliwej zieleni, natomiast Ginny (trafiona pryszczastą klątwą Snape’a) zakrywała twarz zdobycznym kawałkiem firanki i wyglądała jak irlandzka terrorystka przebrana za odaliskę. George wciąż był trochę czarniawy i opierzony, a Tonks słaniała się na nogach ze śmiechu i gdy ktoś ją zagadywał, odkrzykiwała przesadnie głośno:

\- Coooo??! Cooo!? Głośniej proszę, chachacha...!

Z uszu jej bowiem zwisały bardzo dekoracyjne girlandy liści i wielkich różowych kwiatów rododendrona.

Fred podskakiwał z lekka pod wpływem profesjonalnie rzuconego Tara                     ntallegra, które odzywało się jeszcze lekkim echem. Natomiast Syriusza ktoś musiał trafić dość mocnym zaklęciem Poetico.

\- Bardzo dobrze, moi mili, żeście tutaj pospieszyli. Plamek liczba jak na dłoni tu zwycięzcę nam wyłoni – wygłosił podkolorowany Syriusz, zacierając ręce. – Ginny, pokaż boskie ciało, by policzyć się udało, ile masz na sobie śladów udanych magią napadów.

Ginny pod firanką oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem a Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, za plecami Blacka pokazując gest OK i dając do zrozumienia, że owo rymowanie jest jej dziełem.

\- Panno Granger, chylę czoła cudowną tą robotą, ale przyznam się z ochotą, że gdy otwieram usta i poezja z nich tak chlusta, czuję się dość głupawo i chcę skończyć z tą sprawą – rzekł Black z szerokim uśmiechem ale też lekką urazą w głosie.

\- Ależ... Syyy-riuuuszuuuu... to jest takie... romantyyy-czne – wykrztusiła Tonks, skręcając się z tłumionego śmiechu. – Napisz sooo-neeet... do Hardodziooobka...

 Reszta gości jawnie dawała wyraz radości, rechocąc, piejąc i kwicząc jak stadko rozbawionych prosiąt. Było to tak zaraźliwe, że i Syriusz dołączył do chóru ze swoim charakterystycznym „kheh-kheh-kheh...” przypominającym poszczekiwanie.

\- A gdzie od godzin tylu przebywa nasz Mistrz Eliksirów? Czyżby uciekł w poczuciu klęski a ja na placu zostaję zwycięski? – zainteresował się Syriusz po chwili.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak wróci i to w kiepskim nastroju – rzekł Remus oględnie.

\- Kiedy? Remusie druhu, szepnął ci to na ucho?

\- Nie szepnął – w głosie Lupina pojawiła się wyraźna nuta irytacji. – Panno Granger, litości. Ucisz tego Yeatsa dla ubogich, to jest nieznośne.

\- Poezja serca kruszy, ty nie masz wrażliwej duszy – drażnił Syriusz.

\- Ma dusza oddaje ducha kiedy ciebie słucha – odparł Lupin. – Tfu! To jest zaraźliwe?!

Rodzący się spór w zarodku zlikwidowało nadejście ostatniego uczestnika podchodów, rozbawionego i nieco zirytowanego Billa Weasleya, który ciągnął za sobą włosy – metr za metrem.

\- A nie mówiłam, że są za długie? – skwitowała pani Weasley z niekłamaną satysfakcją.

Po likwidacji ostatnich skutków zaklęć i skrupulatnym podliczeniu kolorowych plamek na odzieży okazało się, że zwycięzczynią została Tonks (z wynikiem czterdziestu dwóch pomarańczowych punktów). Uhonorowano ją wielkim pucharem kremowego piwa oraz wieńcem z kwiatów rododendrona (samorzutna inicjatywa bliźniaków). Z okazji święta do kolacji nakryto w salonie, a nie jak zwykle w kuchni. Pani Weasley wspięła się na szczyty kulinarnych umiejętności, serwując pieczeń cielęcą w sosie ślimakowym, sałatkę z jeżanek, całe góry złocistych, chrupiących frytek, a na koniec lody cytrynowo-malinowe, które, ku zdumieniu Harry’ego i Hermiony, okazały się ciepłe, choć nadspodziewanie smaczne.

\- Na początku zimy Fortesque wprowadził do oferty lody podgrzewane – wyjaśniła Molly. – Podobno spadały mu obroty z powodu notorycznych przeziębień klientów.

Po obfitej kolacji, poprzedzonej długimi zawodami magicznymi, nikt nie miał ochoty na tańce. Zamiast tego bawiono się w zagadki, rozmaite gry towarzyskie i opowiadano historyjki. Na Privet Drive 4 wieczory noworoczne raczej się _spędzało_ niż świętowało. Czasami wuj i ciotka Harry’ego bywali zapraszani na jakieś przyjęcia, ale najczęściej rodzina Dursleyów przesiadywała przed telewizorem (Harry’ego wysyłano spać do schowka). W Hogwarcie święta były przyjemne lecz jednak dość oficjalne, więc chłopcu w głowie nie postało, że można świętować nadejście Nowego roku właśnie tak: wesoło, na luzie, grając w skaczące pestki i garkulki, lub w „kocią kołyskę”; bez bełkotania telewizora, tylko przy muzyce starego patefonu na korbkę, który Remus i Syriusz katowali naprzemiennie rzewnymi śpiewami z lat dwudziestych, ragtime’ami oraz rockandrollem.

Krótko przed północą Bill i Syriusz wspólnymi siłami zamaskowali Hardodzioba paroma zaklęciami, upodabniając go do zwykłego orła i wypuścili przez balkon, by trochę polatał.

\- Orły nad Londynem rzadko się zdarzają – skomentował Bill – ale zawsze to lepsze niż widok orła z końskim tyłkiem.

\- Albo latającego samochodu – dodała jego matka, mrugając do Rona i Harry’ego.

Niebawem londyński Big Ben wolno i z powagą wybił dwanaście uderzeń, oznajmiając oficjalnie, że nadszedł rok 1996. Nad miastem z hukiem rozkwitły różnobarwne fajerwerki. Złociste wachlarze, purpurowe kule, żarzące się fontanny iskier... ogniste węże... A kiedy Remus zaczął odpalać magiczne sztuczne ognie, do feerii barw na niebie dołączyły latające ryby, smoki, podskakujące diabełki i wirujące galaktyki.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Pomyślności i następnych świąt bez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!

Takie i podobne życzenia wymieniano, trącając się kieliszkami szampana (biedny Syriusz Black musiał zadowolić się musującym napojem imbirowym). Zaczęły padać wielkie puchate płatki śniegu, nadając otoczeniu charakter jeszcze bardziej świąteczny, jakby natura chciała tej pięknej nocy ukryć wszystko co złe i brzydkie pod czystą, białą szatą.

I nikt już nie zastanawiał się, co porabia Mistrz Eliksirów.

*

Severus Snape stał w padającym śniegu i marzł, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na dwa nieruchome ciała. Jego twarz była jak zwykle obojętna, ale nawet gdyby szalały na niej emocje, to i tak przykrywała ją maska. Człowiek stojący obok - spowity w mroczne czernie, z twarzą ukrytą pod maską lśniącą złowieszczo niczym naga kość - robił równie imponujące wrażenie jak Mistrz Eliksirów, a raczej robiłby, gdyby nie głos, który pasował do drobnego sklepikarza a nie do Śmierciożercy.

\- No i niestety, Miriam, to moja żona, powiedziała: Porozmawiaj przy najbliższej okazji z jej Opiekunem – paplał sąsiad Snape’a. – Z Małą dzieje się coś niedobrego. Niewiele słała listów do domu. W święta mało co się odzywała. Profesorze, kupiłem jej na Gwiazdkę sztangę, a ona tylko „dziękuję, tato”! Zupełnie jakby mnie nie nudziła o nią przez całe poprzednie wakacje! I stopnie ma gorsze. Więc gdyby pan mógł na Małą zwrócić trochę więcej uwagi...

Severus poczuł, że ma absolutnie, kompletnie dość i jeśli tamten się nie zamknie, to oszaleje, zacznie wyć i zrobi coś niewybaczalnego... lub Niewybaczalnego.

\- Panie Bulstrode, mym obowiązkiem jako nauczyciela jest wiedzieć, co się dzieje z moimi uczniami – przerwał lodowatym tonem. – Jeżeli Millicent faktycznie ma problemy, zajmę się nimi lub poproszę o pomoc którąś z profesorek, jeżeli są to problemy natury...hm... kobiecej. Proszę mi zaufać.

\- Serdeczne dzięki! – ucieszył się pan Bulstrode. – Pieska pogoda – mruknął, zacierając zziębnięte ręce.

\- Niech się pan aportuje do domu – rzekł Snape. – Ja... posprzątam.

\- Dziękuję. Miriam była zła, że zgromadzenie akurat dziś. Kobiety nie rozumieją pewnych spraw... obowiązek przede wszystkim.

\- Tak, obowiązek przede wszystkim – powtórzył martwo Snape. – Żegnam, panie Bulstrode.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – odrzekł uprzejmie mężczyzna, uchylając lekko tiary, po czym aportował się z nikłym trzaskiem.

Severus odetchnął głęboko, ramiona opadły mu nieznacznie. Podszedł do zwłok. Voldemort polecił jemu i temu nieszczęsnemu pajacowi „sprzątanie” po egzekucji, no cóż... w pewnym sensie były to porządki.

W śniegu leżało skulone dziecko - wyglądało jakby spało. Mały ulicznik, żebrak zwabiony obietnicą jedzenia, oszołomiony eliksirem, do końca nie bardzo wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Obok leżała na wznak szczupła postać w czarnej pelerynie. Severus delikatnie, jakby bał się sprawić martwemu człowiekowi ból, zdjął mu maskę. Półotwarte oczy, łzy zamarzające na skroniach, usta uchylone w ostatnim krzyku protestu.

\- Głupi chłopak – szepnął Severus. – Głupi, głupi chłopak... I po co ci to było?

Równie ostrożnie ściągnął z chłopca płaszcz, zwinął go w kłąb razem z maską i unicestwił zaklęciem. Dla pewności podwinął martwemu rękaw – Mroczny Znak ulotnił się wraz ze śmiercią chłopaka, tak jak Snape przewidywał. Śnieg sypał coraz gęściej, przykrywając z równą sprawiedliwością bezdomnego dzieciaka i jego niedoszłego kata.

\- Głupi chłopak – mruknął jeszcze raz smutno Mistrz Eliksirów.

*

Do Lupina dotarł stłumiony hałas. Natychmiast czujnie otworzył oczy i nastawił uszu. Łomot nie powtórzył się, lecz Remus postanowił sprawdzić, co się dzieje w domu. Ostrożnie wysunął się z łóżka, by nie obudzić Tonks. Dziewczyna poruszyła się lekko, zamruczała i natychmiast znów osunęła w twardy sen. 

Korytarz oświetlała tylko jedna, jedyna lampa gazowa, skręcona zresztą do połowy, ale dla wilkołaczych oczu światła było aż nadto. Na schodach siedziała szczupła, przygarbiona postać z butelką w ręku. Przez moment Remus myślał, że widzi Syriusza lecz zaraz potem stwierdził swą pomyłkę.

\- Pieprzone schody – wymamrotał Snape, unosząc butelkę do ust. Zakrztusił się lekko i otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni.

Remus zszedł na dół i usiadł obok Mistrza Eliksirów, który nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

\- Byłeś na zborze? – odezwał się cicho, czując, że jest to dość idiotyczne pytanie.

Niespodziewanie ramiona Snape’a zaczęły dygotać.

\- Nie... – wykrztusił. – Byłem na... wywiadówce – i zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem. – Na wy-wia-dów-ce...

\- Co się stało?

Snape obrócił twarz w stronę Remusa. Oczy miał nabiegłe krwią, ciemne i szalone jak dziury do piekła. Uniósł rękę i pomachał nią Lupinowi przed nosem.

\- Ciągle odór krwi; namaścić tę drobną dłoń wszystkimi wonnościami Arabii, a wciąż będzie ją czuć.

\- Snape... ty jesteś pijany.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Do tego błogosławionego stanu jeszcze mi trochę brakuje. Spadłem z tych pie... pieprzonych schodów. Black... zastawia na mnie... pułapki.

\- Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz snu – zawyrokował Remus, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy uda mu się zawlec zalanego Snape’a do jego sypialni. Snape z pewnością będzie stawiał opór i na pewno skończy się to dla nich obu obrażeniami.

\- Potrzebuję alkoholu – odparł Snape i wysączył resztę wódki. – Whisky, seksu i kuli w łeb.

\- Z tych trzech rzeczy mogę zapewnić ci tylko whisky – odparł Remus. Zaczynał się nieco denerwować. – Chodź do łóżka.

\- Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka – Snape pokręcił energicznie głową i wstał, unosząc znacząco palec, jakby stał przy tablicy i za chwilę miał zacząć wykład. – Nie jestem gejem – chuchnął Remusowi w nos zapachem Ballantinesa. – Ani wampirem. Nie wierz plotkom.

Lupin wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i westchnął. Snape pogroził mu palcem.

\- Dość tego, mężu, dość tego! Wszystko popsujesz tym obłąkanym wzrokiem.

Zszedł chwiejnie ze schodów i poszedł do kuchni. Remus, rad nie rad, podążył za nim, zapalając po drodze światło.

\- Cóż to? Czyliż te ręce nigdy obmyć się nie dadzą? Umyj ręce, weź szlafrok; nie wyglądaj tak blado. Powtarzam ci. Banko pogrzebany, nie powstanie więcej – mamrotał Snape, buszując w Syriuszowej lodówce. Wynurzył się z niej, tym razem piastując w objęciach z butelkę whisky White Label i dwie puszki piwa.

\- Sever, to nie jest dobra pora na picie – powiedział Lupin.

\- Każda pora jest dobra. Zapytaj swego ukochanego przyjaciela, Siriego – odgryzł się Snape, zamykając lodówkę kopniakiem. Zatoczył się i siadł ciężko na ławie przy stole.

\- Odczekaj może raczej do rana – zaproponował Remus.

\- Y-y... – mruknął Snape przecząco. – Mam zamiar się powiesić. Primo – nie mam odwagi zrobić tego na trzeźwo. Secundo – do rana mogę się rozmyślić. Tertio – pieprz się.

\- Quarto – ja też nie jestem gejem – warknął Remus, zdecydowanie odbierając Snape’owi whisky. – Raptem pomyślałeś sobie „powieszę się”? Jakieś postanowienie na Nowy Rok?

\- A co? W Nowy Rok nie wypada popłe.. popełniać samobójsfa?

\- Stanowczo nie.

\- Szkoda – stwierdził ponuro Severus, otwierając z sykiem puszkę piwa. – W takim rasie bendę chamem, trrrrudno. Lupin... tylko szadnych kwiatów na pochrzebie. Nie cierpie wiechci. Możesz sobie wziąć mój księgos... księ... moje ksiąszki. 

\- Sever... – odezwał się Remus łagodnie. – Ile właściwie ty wypiłeś?

\- Nwm... – odparł Snape, zamykając oczy i robiąc nieokreślony gest gdzieś w stronę zlewozmywaka.

Remus zerknął na zegar: była trzecia nad ranem. W zlewie natomiast spoczywały „zwłoki” osuszonej butelki Johnny Walkera. Snape wypił duszkiem pół puszki piwa, czknął i wygłosił w przestrzeń zaskakująco trzeźwym głosem:

\- Życie jest do dupy.

\- Odkrycie stulecia – mruknął Lupin, wydzierając mu przemocą puszkę. - Nie pijesz więcej!

\- Czyżby? – Snape uniósł brwi.

\- Masz w żołądku litr whisky. Nie chuchaj na świece, bo coś podpalisz.

\- Czuję, że trzeźwieję.

\- Złudzenie. Organizm bierze fałszywy drugi oddech. Jeszcze jeden kieliszek i pójdziesz do piachu.

\- To niezły pomysł na śmierć.

\- Snape, co jest? Trochę cię jednak znam. Jesteś twardzielem, który może gołym tyłkiem siadać na patelni. Co-się-stało?

Snape wciąż patrzył gdzieś przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

\- Ktoś powinien zawiadomić jutro posterunek w okolicach Stratford. Wiesz, tam gdzie się urodził ten bałwan Szekspir. Znajdą pod śniegiem dwa ciała. Jedno to jakiś dzieciak, nie wiem skąd ani jak się nazywał. Drugi nazywa się... nazywał Bolder. Tymoteusz Bolder. Dopiero co skończył szkołę. Był niezły z eliksirów... Dostał Przewyższającą Oczekiwania na Owutemach.

\- Czemu jest martwy? – zapytał Remus bardzo ostrożnie.

\- Próba lojalności. Wystraszył się. Bydlak kazał mu zabić dziecko. Nie chciał. Głupi chłopak... Ukarano go. Cruciatus. Opierał się. Zaczął uciekać. Głupi dzieciak. Nic... Egzekucja. Avada. Koniec. A to był niezły chłopak... Lupin... dlaczego dzieciaki są takie głupie? No, dlaczego?

Severus wstał i powoli poszedł do drzwi.

\- Kto...? – zaczął Remus, ale Snape machnął ręką.

\- Nie pytaj – rzekł cicho.

(cytaty z „Makbeta” w przekładzie Józefa Paszkowskiego)

*

Hermiona kuliła się w cieniu pod schodami, ledwo ośmielając się oddychać. W objęciach ściskała pelerynę Snape’a, którą odruchowo podniosła z podłogi w hallu. Tkanina w nieprzyjemny sposób przypominała w dotyku wężową skórę – choć z pewnością nie istniał na świecie gatunek węża tak ogromnego, by można było z niego zrobić płaszcz. Dziewczyna podsłuchiwała rozmowę, której fragmenty dolatywały do niej z kuchni. Boże, Snape był naprawdę straszliwie pijany. Powinna mu oddać płaszcz, ale kto wie jak by zareagował w takim stanie. W końcu Hermiona usłyszała nad głową niepewne kroki Mistrza Eliksirów, wspinającego się po schodach, a potem cichy trzask drzwi do jego sypialni. Remus Lupin wyszedł z kuchni chwilę później, wzdychając ciężko i mamrocąc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „niedobrze, oj niedobrze”.

Dopiero gdy dom na powrót pogrążył się w ciszy, Hermiona wyszła z kryjówki. Na ostatnim stopniu leżała porzucona maska Śmierciożercy – gładka biała skorupa bez wyrazu, z trzema poziomymi szczelinami w miejscu oczu i ust. Brzydziła się jej dotknąć. Powiesiła wężowy płaszcz na rzeźbionym słupku przy balustradzie, a wtedy jej wzrok padł na kolejny zgubiony przedmiot. W cieniu rzucanym przez poręcz leżała na posadzce niewielka książka w czarnej oprawie. Nawet w tak nędznym świetle można było rozpoznać na okładce wytłoczoną czaszkę z resztkami srebrzenia.

„Nie powinnam” – pomyślała Hermiona, ale jej ręce same się wyciągnęły po niespodziewany łup. – „O Boże, nie powinnam... to na pewno jego pamiętnik...”

Książeczka tak zazdrośnie strzeżona i noszona wszędzie – nawet na spotkanie z Voldemortem! – nie mogła być niczym innym jak diariuszem Mistrza Eliksirów. Powinna zostawić go tam gdzie leżał. Lecz nagle w głowie Hermiony pojawiły się wstrząsające wizje bliźniaków zaśmiewających się nad osobistymi przemyśleniami Severusa Snape’a albo, co gorsza, traktujących pamiętnik jakimiś „dowcipnymi” zaklęciami; ewentualnie rozprowadzający kopie w szkole. Dziewczyna aż się wstrząsnęła. Nikt nie zasługiwał na coś takiego, nawet Snape! Czym prędzej porwała wyświechtany tomik, przyciskając go do panieńskiej piersi, obleczonej w pikowany szlafroczek.

Pięć minut później leżała już w łóżku, a feralny przedmiot parzył ją przez poduszkę. Po kwadransie przewracania się z boku na bok i wypróbowaniu wszelkich możliwych (oraz niemożliwych) pozycji, panna Hermiona Jane Granger stwierdziła, że nie jest w stanie dłużej walczyć z ciekawością. Nakryła głowę kołdrą, zapaliła na czubku różdżki małe światełko i z mocno bijącym sercem wyciągnęła intrygujący wolumin spod poduszki.

Rzut oka na pierwszą stronę... niedowierzanie... parsknęła śmiechem i zaraz zasłoniła usta dłonią, nasłuchując w napięciu. Jednak Ginny, śpiąca na sąsiednim łóżku, nawet się nie poruszyła. Długi dzień pełen wrażeń i dwa kieliszki szampana zrobiły swoje. Hermiona powróciła do lektury. Wpierw ze zdumieniem, a potem z coraz większym zainteresowaniem, ba! nawet czymś w rodzaju fascynacji odwracała kolejne strony, czytając notatki oraz celne, ironiczne komentarze wpisane drobnym, aż nazbyt znajomym pismem. Oglądała rysunki na marginesach – oszczędne, surowe ale mające swoisty charakter - podobnie jak ich autor. Od czasu do czasu chichotała pod nosem.

„To jest najokropniejszy, najbardziej dziwaczny i chyba najinteligentniejszy facet jakiego znam” – pomyślała Hermiona z niejakim zdumieniem. – „I kompletnie szurnięty.”

Zasnęła dopiero nad ranem, z głową na otwartej stronicy, uśmiechając się przez sen.

*

Severus zarejestrował drobną częścią świadomości, że leży na czymś twardym, w ustach ma smak starej ścierki Filcha (aczkolwiek jego doświadczenia w lizaniu ścierek były nikłe), światło razi go nieznośnie w oczy i ktoś mówi do niego stanowczo za głośno. Wszystkie te elementy bardzo źle działały na jego migrenę.

\- Severusie, jest dwunasta w południe. Pierwszy dzień Nowego Roku. Lepiej wstań.

Z pewnym trudem Severus przypisał ów znajomy głos do twarzy z adnotacją „Remus Lupin”.

\- Mm..? – odparł, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Wstaniesz?

\- M-m...

\- Czy mam rozumieć, że lubisz spać na dywanie?

\- Uhm...

\- Konwersacja z tobą jest nadzwyczaj budująca.

Severus poczuł, że Lupin bezceremonialnie łapie go za klapy i sadza, opierając o jakiś mebel. Ruch ten natychmiast spowodował u niego coś w rodzaju miniaturowego Cruciatusa z ośrodkiem tuż za oczami.

\- Przyniosłem coś, co cię ustawi w pionie – rzekł Lupin. Sądząc z dodatkowych efektów dźwiękowych, nalewał coś do szklanki. Chłodne szkło dotknęło ust Snape’a, który zacisnął zęby w odruchu obronnym.

\- Snape, wypij to. Poczujesz się lepiej.

Snape trwał w stuporze migrenowym.

\- Sever, otwórz buzię - namawiał słodko Lupin.

Sever nie chciał. Miał wrażenie, że przełknięcie czegokolwiek spowoduje, że wywróci się na lewą stronę jak skarpetka.

Raptem kciuk Lupina nacisnął jego krtań. Zabolało. Severus odruchowo na moment otworzył usta i to wystarczyło, by Lupin wlał do nich porcję eliksiru, a silne ręce wilkołaka unieruchomiły szczęki rozbitego mężczyzny.

\- Połknij to!

W tej sytuacji Severus nie miał już żadnego wyboru.

\- Aurorska sztuczka. W najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że będę cię musiał kiedyś niańczyć – usłyszał.

Eliksir był paskudny w smaku, jak większość tego rodzaju specyfików, ale błyskawicznie rozlał się po całym ciele falą energii, likwidując ból głowy i mdłości.

\- Zabierz łapy – warknął słabo Mistrz Eliksirów, otwierając na próbę jedno oko. Powoli pozbierał się z podłogi.

\- Nareszcie zaczynasz przypominać siebie, a nie rozdeptaną meduzę – powiedział Lupin. – Wyglądasz jakbyś przeszedł przez piekło w obie strony. Co pamiętasz ostatnie?

\- Butelki – mruknął Severus zgryźliwie. Rzeczywiście miał niepokojącą przerwę w życiorysie. Pamiętał powrót na Grimmauld Place i rządek butelek whisky w Blackowej lodówce, natomiast reszta była mętnym chaosem nie do rozplątania. Ostatni raz w podobnej sytuacji Snape był tuż po zaliczeniu owutemów, kiedy to obudził się z kacem, dziurą w pamięci i damską pończochą zaciśniętą na szyi. Nadal nie miał pewności, czy był to żart współlokatorów, pamiątka upojnej nocy czy może ktoś usiłował go udusić. 

\- Dzięki za pomoc, a teraz spływaj, Lupin. Mam zamiar się wykąpać.

\- Mnie też było miło – odpowiedział Remus uprzejmie. – Zawiadomiłem posterunek. Dumbledore wpadnie wieczorem, będziesz mógł mu złożyć szczegółowy raport. Przy okazji rozstrzygnie ten śmieszny zakład.

Na twarzy Snape’a odbiło się lekkie zaskoczenie.

\- Prawda, to już pierwszy stycznia. Zapomniałem o tym cholernym zakładzie.

\- Nie dziwię się – mruknął Remus z nutą współczucia i skierował się do drzwi. – Poproszę Molly, żeby zrobiła ci kawy.

*

Przed południem nikt nie zetknął się ze Snape’m, gdyż Hermiona wyciągnęła przyjaciół (pod kuratelą Tonks i Billa) do Ogrodów Kensington, gdzie obrzucali się śniegiem i obejrzeli pomnik „Chłopca, który opanował perfekcyjnie zaklęcie lewitacji i miał oswojoną bahankę”. Spacer zakończył się wizytą w palmiarni, gdzie na krótko zapomnieli o zimie, pijąc kakao w kawiarence pod baldachimem egzotycznej roślinności. Kiedy jednak towarzystwo wróciło pod gościnny dach Syriusza, a Mistrza Eliksirów nadal nie było widać, Hermiona odczuła pewien niepokój. Zagadnięty Remus Lupin wyraził opinię, że widać profesor źle się czuje. Wywiad wśród portretów, które zazwyczaj wiedziały o wszystkim, co się działo w domu, przyniósł tylko suchą informację: „Pan Snape odpoczywa”. Tak więc Hermiona nie miała okazji oddać zgubionej książki. Zapukała nawet do drzwi, lecz w środku panowała głucha cisza, a na przekręcenie klamki się nie odważyła.

Absencja Snape’a zaniepokoiła również Syriusza, choć jego motywy były zdecydowanie mniej szlachetne. Oto do zakończenia rozgrywki zostało marnych dziesięć godzin, a jego przeciwnik usunął się z pola walki. Czas kurczył się alarmująco i należało podjąć radykalne działania. Troskliwy gospodarz zaczął więc mniej więcej co pół godziny pukać do Severusowej „pustelni”, a to proponując kawę, to znów kanapki, namawiając na partię szachów albo wręcz grę w „kulawego liska”, ewentualnie dopytując się o samopoczucie „drogiego kolegi”. Za drzwiami nadal było cicho jak w grobowcu, aż zaczęto wysuwać przypuszczenia, że Mistrz Eliksirów utopił się w wannie albo na dobre opuścił Grimmauld Place, chociaż oba jego płaszcze (ten zwykły i ten wężowaty) nadal wisiały w przedsionku.

Na schodach w hallu zebrał się chór męski (w znakomitej większości rudy), by odśpiewać fałszywie ale za to głośno wszystkie utwory o kajmankach, finiszując najnowszym przebojem pod tytułem „Daj mi szlaban”. Jednak i to nie wywołało żadnej reakcji ze strony profesora Eliksirów.

\- Zastosujemy broń chemiczną – zadecydował Fred, wyciągając z kieszeni okazałą łajnobombę. – To powinno go wykurzyć. Wrzucimy ją do przewodu wentylacyjnego.

Syriusz w pierwszej chwili był zachwycony pomysłem, ale już w następnej miał poważne wątpliwości.

\- To będzie nieuprzejme. Nawet bardzo nieuprzejme, psiakość. Klątwa Dumbledore’a może zadziałać.

\- Ale to ja zrobię, a nie ty! – zaoponował Fred, a George natychmiast go poprawił:

\- MY zrobimy.

\- Ale za moim przyzwoleniem i w mojej obecności. Diabli wiedzą, co Stary wymyślił, może mi ośle uszy wyrosną? – oponował Syriusz.

\- Ciotka Petunia, kiedy koty jej sikały na wycieraczkę... – zaczął Harry.

\- Snape nie sika mi na wycieraczkę – przerwał mu Syriusz z pewnym roztargnieniem. – Chyba...

\- Ciotka Petunia odstraszała je wodą kolońską – dokończył Harry, obdarzając ojca chrzestnego urażonym spojrzeniem. – Snape jest jak kot. Mogę się założyć, że perfumy mu śmierdzą. Przecież on chyba w ogóle nie myje głowy. Perfumy są UPRZEJME.

Uskrzydleni nową ideą bliźniacy ulotnili się na parę minut, by powrócić tryumfalnie z należącą do ich matki butelką wody kolońskiej, która została komisyjnie obwąchana.

\- Chyba za mało śmierdzi – wyraził wątpliwość Syriusz.

\- To perfumy mojej matki, w ogóle nie śmierdzą! – oburzył się Ron.

\- Rozpatruję je pod kątem Snape’a. Pewnie byłby zachwycony wodą po goleniu o zapachu żaby.

\- Albo czyrakobulwy...

Tak więc za ozdobną kratkę wywietrznika przy pokoju Snape’a została wlana cichaczem połowa wody kolońskiej Molly, a dla pewności broń chemiczną wzmocniono pachnidłem Tonks, które Syriusz podwędził kuzynce z toaletki – z narażeniem życia, jak sam podkreślił. W efekcie po całym domu niebawem zaczął roznosić się dość przeraźliwy zapach lawendy wymieszany z wonią sandałowca, gdyż bojowe wonności rozpoczęły ekspansję poprzez system wentylacyjny. Partyzantka natomiast rozsiadła się rządkiem na stopniu, wpatrując się w drzwi atakowanego właśnie pokoju gościnnego. I tam też zastała ich Tonks, która, zaalarmowana podejrzanym – boleśnie znajomym! – aromatem, odkryła na stoliku brak ulubionego pachnidła.

\- Kto gwizdnął mi perfumy?!! – wycharczała przez zęby.

Pięć palców natychmiast zgodnie wskazało Syriusza.

\- Zdrajcy – mruknął.

Furia Tonks jeszcze wzrosła, o ile to możliwe.

\- TY ŚWINIO!!! TY BEZNADZIEJNY... MĘŻCZYZNO!! – ryknęła Tonks, dając piękny pokaz feministycznego gniewu i wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Ninny... odkupię ci przecież – wystękał Syriusz niepewnie, macając jednocześnie kieszeń w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki.

\- Moje Hexen Numer Sześć!! – zawyła Tonks. – Nie odkupisz, bo ci wcześniej łeb urwę!!

W tej chwili młodzi Weasleyowie i Harry pojęli różnicę między kobietą zirytowaną a naprawdę wściekłą (Ginny i Hermiona w swych najgorszych stanach okazały się zaledwie trochę rozdrażnione), oraz jak naprawdę wygląda walka dyplomowanego aurora. Zaklęcie Tonks wyrwało dziurę w balustradzie i gdyby Syriusz nie teleportował się sekundę wcześniej, miałby pewnie tę dziurę w żołądku. Tonks natychmiast aportowała się za nim, dążąc za jego echem poaportacyjnym. W domu zaczęły rozlegać się bojowe wrzaski, odgłosy druzgotania mebli i męskie okrzyki: „Ratunku! Ratunku!” wznoszone jednak tonem coraz bardziej niespokojnym, aż wreszcie zaczęły brzmieć bardzo serio.

\- Dobrze mu tak – powiedziała Ginny.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Hermiona.

Obie dziewczyny awantura wywabiła z salonu i zażądały wyjaśnień, a teraz wykazywały kobiecą solidarność.

\- Kto wziął moją wodę kolońską? – spytała Molly Weasley, węsząc podejrzliwie.

Bliźniacy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Syriusz! – skłamali zgodnym chórem. Ostatecznie chyba mu już nie robiło różnicy, ile kobiet go goni.

*

Awantura dotycząca ekskluzywnych (i kosztownych) perfum z serii Hexen przetoczyła się jak wiosenna burza – bardzo głośno, gwałtownie i prędko się skończyła. Zziajana Tonks patrzyła wilkiem na swego zziajanego kuzyna, który przykładał sobie do podbitego oka schłodzoną puszkę piwa. Molly Weasley szukała maści na stłuczenia. Ryża awangarda natomiast znów wyśpiewywała w hallu:

\- Daj mi szlaban, proszę daj mi szlaban! Bo poskarżę mamie i podniosę raban! Daj mi z eliksirów szlaban tygodniowy, daj mi karę jaka przyjdzie ci do głowy! Zbij mnie paskiem albo przywiąż do parkana, bo ja kocham jak mnie karzesz, proszę pana!

Remus pokręcił głową z zadumie. Spędzał już święta w rozmaitych dziwnych okolicznościach, ale ta sytuacja biła swą oryginalnością wszystkie poprzednie na głowę. Bez zbędnych ceremonii otworzył drzwi pokoju Snape’a. Przechodząc przez próg, odniósł wrażenie, że przerywa niewidzialną pajęczynę, która przyklejała się do jego ciała ulotnymi niteczkami, trzeszcząc cichuteńko na samej granicy słyszalności. Okno było uchylone, a pomieszczenie wyziębione jak stodoła. Snape leżał na łóżku, okręcony kocami i wyglądał bardziej mizernie niż zwykle. Chyba spał. Remus postawił talerz z kanapkami na nocnym stoliku i zamknął okno.

\- Lupin, czy ty nigdy nie pukasz? – rozległ się głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy ma to sens. Przez barierę Silencio raczej byś nic nie usłyszał – odparł Lupin.

\- I o to chodziło. Kiedy Black po raz trzeci wyrwał mnie z drzemki pytaniem o samopoczucie, uznałem, że należy podjąć jakieś kroki w celu ochrony prywatności.

\- Ominęło cię w ten sposób parę ciekawych wydarzeń. Bliźniaki lansują nowy przebój. Tytuł „Daj mi szlaban”.

\- Mogę im to załatwić. Niestety, bariera zatrzymuje dźwięki ale przepuszcza zapachy. Black jest zwolennikiem radykalnej aromaterapii?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju. Jak długo masz zamiar tu siedzieć, głodować i pogrążać się w depresji?

\- Raz na dziesięć lat chyba mogę? Do północy. Potem się spakuję i wrócę do siebie, by pogrążać się w depresji we własnym łóżku, nareszcie.

\- Dobrze, ale najpierw coś zjedz. Biały chleb, szynka, ser, majonez i zielony pieprz. Zdaje się, że dobrze odgadłem twoje preferencje?

\- Lupin, na Merlina, odwal się. Nie życzę sobie, żeby ktoś się nade mną litował. Najpierw Granger, a teraz ty. „Miłujcie nieprzyjacioły swoje.” Mam być waszą odskocznią do nieba?

Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak się składa, że czasem współczujemy ludziom nieszczęśliwym. Nawet jeśli są kompletnymi łajdakami.

\- Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy, tylko skacowany – sprostował Snape. – A teraz zamknij łaskawie drzwi z drugiej strony.

\- W porządku. Kanapki zostawiam.

Remus już miał wyjść, ale zatrzymało go pytanie, zadane opryskliwym tonem, pod którym jednak kryło się zakłopotanie.

\- Lupin... co ja ci właściwie nagadałem w nocy?

\- Właściwie to głównie cytowałeś Szekspira. Usłyszałem też w telegraficznym skrócie opis świętowania Nowego Roku przez Śmierciożerców. A pomiędzy wierszami wyczytałem, że Severus Snape cierpi z powodu wyrzutów sumienia – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Scheisse... Lupin, byłem w drobiazgi pijany, ja nie mam sumienia. Zdechło, wyprowadziło się, w każdym razie nie istnieje. Nie przypisuj mi czegoś, czego nie posiadam! – pod koniec tej tyrady Snape walił pięścią w wezgłowie łóżka i krzyczał. – W piekle już mają naszykowany kocioł z moim nazwiskiem, więc nie pieprz mi tu o wyrzutach sumienia! Sumienie jest głupim luksusem w świecie, gdzie umierają dzieci, a żyją takie potwory jak ja albo ty!!

            W końcu Mistrzowi Eliksirów zabrakło tchu. Lupin patrzył na niego w milczeniu i z uwagą, przekręciwszy lekko głowę na bok, jakby nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiał. W końcu ściągnął przez głowę sweter. Pod spodem nosił niebieską, spraną koszulę, pocerowaną przy kołnierzyku. Metodycznie rozpiął guziki.

\- Lupin, co ty wypra... – wykrztusił Snape z osłupieniem.

Remus odwrócił się do niego plecami. W okolicach prawej nerki miał wyrwany kawałek ciała – blizna była jasnoczerwona i nierówna.

\- Tu mnie dziabnął – wyjaśnił beznamiętnie. – I tutaj – jego palce dotknęły szram na bicepsie.

\- Teraz ślady są dużo mniejsze, bo wyrosłem. Ale wtedy miałem sześć lat i szczęki tamtego omal mnie nie przecięły na pół. Ledwo mnie odratowano. Pewnie właśnie myślisz, że niepotrzebnie – kontynuował, wciskając pięści w kieszenie.

Cisza.

\- Pierwszy atak nie był najgorszy, ale drugiego już bałem się śmiertelnie. Rodzice jakoś zdołali mi uświadomić, że nie jestem potworem, tylko jego ofiarą. Musiały minąć lata, zanim doszedłem do tego, że ten, który mnie ugryzł też był ofiarą.

Remus odwrócił się twarzą do Severusa. Bursztynowe oczy poszukały czarnych.

\- Pod pewnymi względami jesteś gorszy od Blacka – powiedział Snape z ironią. – Po jaką cholerę mi to opowiadasz?

\- Bo i ty nią jesteś.

\- Czym?

\- Ofiarą, Sever. Cokolwiek byś o sobie sądził i o cokolwiek się obwiniał.

Severus zbladł jeszcze bardziej, co wydawało się do tej pory niemożliwe. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wybuchnął.

\- Święty Gryfon! Rzygać mi się chce od tej twojej moralności!! Spadaj, odpieprz się, won mi z oczu!!

Ciśnięta celnie poduszka uderzyła Remusa w twarz.

\- Wilkołak robi psychoanalizę Śmierciożercy! – pienił się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Rzeczywistość jest głupsza od najgłupszego romansidła!

Lupin zgarnął swoje rzeczy i ruszył do drzwi.

\- NIE!! – ryknął Snape z furią. – Najpierw się ubierz!! Na miecz Slytherina, pomyślą, że się do ciebie dobierałem!

Remus wkładał koszulę, a Severus tymczasem wykopał się z koców i stanął przed nim w agresywnej postawie.

\- Przestań się nade mną rozpływać. Przestań się mnie czepiać i zbawiać mnie, kurwa, na siłę. Nie jestem miły. Jestem wredny i podły, i paranoidalny... I jestem MOR-DER-CĄ. Dotarło to do ciebie, Lupin? Dotarło to do twego miękkiego wilkołaczego serduszka? Mogłem powiedzieć „nie” ale tego nie zrobiłem. Powiedziałem „tak Panie”, jak zwykle. Koniec, finis, gruba krecha.

\- Nie mogłeś się sprzeciwić, bo mielibyśmy trzy pogrzeby zamiast dwóch – odparł Remus, wciągając sweter.

\- Ale ten nieszczęsny Bolder to zrobił i święty Potter też powiedziałby „nie” – sarknął Severus. – I umarłby godnie, z honorem i kompletnie bez sensu.

\- Możliwe – westchnął Remus. – Zupełnie możliwe. Chwilami Harry jest tak podobny do Jima, że to mnie wręcz przeraża. Ale ja...

Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, z ręką na klamce.

\- Ja nie wiem, co bym zrobił na twoim miejscu. Możliwe, że to samo co ty – powiedział bardzo cicho.

Po wyjściu Lupina Snape przewrócił się na wznak na łóżko, przyciskając skronie palcami. Znów zaczynała go boleć głowa.

*

\- Jak ci poszło? – spytała Tonks, obejmując Remusa za szyję.

\- Obrzucił mnie słownictwem i poduszką – Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i szybko pocałował chętne usta dziewczyny.

\- Tylko poduszką? – zdziwiła się.

\- Tylko.

\- Żadnych bolesnych klątw, rzucania krzesłami?

\- Żadnych krzeseł, talerzem też nie próbował rzucić. Może jednak zje te kanapki.

\- Zdumiewające, ale on chyba cię lubi – stwierdziła Tonks.

*

„Prawo pełzania” mówi o tym, że jeśli gdzieś przebywamy choćby jedną dobę, nasza własność zaczyna w naturalny sposób „rozpełzać się” po zajmowanym terytorium, przy czym zasięg rozpełźnięcia jest wprost proporcjonalny do długości urlopu, a szybkość powtórnego pakowania odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ilości przedmiotów, których objętość rośnie o ½ procenta każdego dnia. (Zawartość kufra _nigdy_ nie mieści się w nim po raz drugi.)

Ron Weasley eksplorował (podobnie jak jego rodzeństwo i przyjaciele) dom od strychu do piwnic w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy. Prawo pełzania sprawdzało się w stu procentach, chociaż, zdaniem Rona, wcale nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego jego praca domowa z Transmutacji leżała w łazience na parterze, a pojedyncze skarpetki odszukał w pokoju Hardodzioba.

\- ...zbij mnie paskiem albo przywiąż do parkana, lub łańcuchem przykuj w lochach aż do rana... – nucił Ron pod nosem z lekkim roztargnieniem, zaglądając pod wszystkie meble w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze. Te piekielne skarpetki do pary gdzieś musiały być...

\- Paskiem? Łańcuchem w lochach?? – rozległ się za nim zniesmaczony, a nader znajomy głos. – Czy rodzice wiedzą o twoich... hmm... preferencjach, Weasley?

Ron spłonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Snape tym razem występował w pełnej gali. Żadnych mugolskich ciuchów. Spowity w swe tradycyjne, powiewające czernie, znów przypominał przerośniętego nietoperza w sztywnym kołnierzyku. Już samo to mogło być sygnałem, że ferie dobiegają końca i jutro nastanie zwykły rygor szkolny – tym gorszy, że Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnością zechce się odegrać za wszystkie dowcipy.

Snape zszedł na dół, jeszcze na odchodnym rzucając chłopcu zbrzydzone spojrzenie, a Ron czym prędzej pobiegł do swego pokoju, by zawiadomić Harry’ego, że przeciwnik w końcu wyszedł z ukrycia. Chłopcy byle jak upchnęli swoje rzeczy w kufrach, a pięć minut później już knuli wraz z Syriuszem, bliźniakami i Ginny, jak owocnie wykorzystać ostatnie godziny przed północą.

Widać było, że Snape nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Krążył po domu, jakby i on walczył ze swoim „rozpełźniętym” bagażem. Ścigały go przy tym zarówno lawendowe aromaty, jak i upiorna życzliwość Syriusza Blacka, poparta dodatkowo równie nachalną uprzejmością jego młodocianych popleczników. Kiedy po raz czwarty jeden z bliźniaków życzył Snape’owi „szczęśliwego Nowego Roku”, ten nie zdzierżył.

\- Poprzedni był fatalny, a ten nie zapowiada się lepiej – burknął. – Ile jeszcze razy będziesz mi serwował te bzdury?!

\- To na pewno nie byłem ja – oświadczył bezczelnie Fred, mrugając niebieskimi ślepkami, w których usiłował zawrzeć całą niewinność świata. – To na pewno był mój brat.

\- Pomyślności w Nowym Roku, panie profesorze – rzuciła Ginny, przechodząc obok z naręczem pomiętych prześcieradeł.

\- To też nie byłem ja! To była moja sios... – zastrzegł szybko Fred, ale nie dokończył, gdyż szczupła i blada dłoń Snape’a z niespodziewaną siłą zacisnęła się na jego gardle.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, ty ryże irlandzkie nasienie. Po pierwsze, jestem ostatnio odrobinę nerwowy. Po drugie, mam obowiązek być miły dla Blacka, ale nie dla was – sączył chłopcu do ucha aksamitnym szeptem Mistrz Eliksirów. – Weź to więc pod uwagę, panie Weasley, jeśli nie chcesz obejrzeć en naturelle własnej nerki.

\- Ygh... – powiedział Fred, przełykając z trudem ślinę.

\- I powtórz to braciom – dodał Snape, zwalniając chwyt.

\- Jasne... – wykrztusił podduszony młodzian, odruchowo masując szyję.

\- Nieprawidłowa formuła, panie Weasley – mruknął Snape.

Fred odchrząknął.

\- Dobrze, proszę... panie profesorze – rzekł ponuro.

\- Dziękuję za zrozumienie, panie Weasley. Miłego dnia.

Po tej demonstracji Mistrz Eliksirów zyskał nieco spokoju. Najwidoczniej młodzieńcy uświadomili sobie kilka istotnych kwestii: Snape nie został Śmierciożercą li i jedynie z powodu pięknych oczu; i że faktycznie jego uprzejmość obejmuje swym zasięgiem tylko Syriusza, a jedyne co chłopcy mogą zyskać, to uduszenie w afekcie, ewentualnie długotrwała, wyrafinowana zemsta profesorska po powrocie do Hogwartu.

Zapał Syriusza jednakże nie stygł. Kiedy Severus już miał nadzieję, że znalazł przynajmniej chwilowy azyl w salonie, gdzie mógłby w spokoju oddać się lekturze Proroka przy filiżance kawy, natychmiast wpakował się tam Black ze swoją świtą i wielkim półmiskiem domowych wypieków Molly! Gdyby teraz Snape wyszedł, miałoby to wszelkie znamiona ucieczki, więc został, udając obojętność, lecz w środku kipiąc i grożąc wybuchem, niczym rozregulowany ekstraktor podciśnieniowy. Wbijał wzrok wciąż w to samo zdanie artykułu, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co w nim chodzi.

 _Eksport tak ważnego artykułu, jak sierść demimoza został..._ co został? _Eksport tak..._

\- A wtedy ten gość usiłował sprzedać Remusowi bransoletę z zębów wilkołaka – opowiadał Black jakąś historyjkę z zamierzchłej przeszłości. – Twierdził, że uchroni właściciela przed ukąszeniem. A Remus na to: Już za późno, proszę pana. Facet spakował towar w ciągu dziesięciu sekund i już go nie było.

Lupin uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. Słuchacze parsknęli śmiechem. Snape usiłował pokonać zdanie o sierści demimoza.

\- I tak bym jej nie kupił – powiedział Remus. – To były zęby zwykłego wilka.

\- A skąd pan wiedział? – spytał ciekawie Potter.

 _Eksport tak ważnego artykułu..._ Na miłosierną Helgę, kogo właściwie obchodzi handel jakimiś kłakami?

\- Są pewne różnice. Kły wilkołaka i wilka są co prawda bardzo podobne do siebie, ale zęby przednie u wilka są trójkątne i przypominają piłę do drewna. U wilkołaka mają postać w miarę normalnych ludzkich siekaczy, chociaż niezwykle ostrych – wyjaśniał cierpliwie Lupin. – Zębów przedtrzonowych praktycznie nie można odróżnić od wilczych, za to trzonowe wyglądają bardzo po ludzku, tylko są po prostu bardzo duże.

\- Mogę potwierdzić – wtrącił Black. – Twój uśmiech w świetle księżyca zawsze chwytał mnie za serce, Remmy.

Hermiona chrząknęła znacząco.

\- Cała ta rozmowa jest dość nietaktowna, Syriuszu. Lepiej już skończ.

„Racja. Skończ, zanim wtłoczę ci do gardła ten brukowiec i zadławisz się śmiertelnie kroniką towarzyską” – pomyślał  Snape ze złością. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wspomnienie zapienionej wilkołaczej paszczy i poczuł zimny dreszcz wzdłuż krzyża.

Black przeszedł więc na tematy bardziej „taktowne” czyli wspomnienia rozgrywek quidditcha (był ścigającym w drużynie), dowcipów robionych Filchowi i odwiecznej rywalizacji pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem.

„Opowiedz też, jak w drugiej klasie złamałeś mi nos” – pomyślał Snape kwaśno, szeleszcząc gniewnie gazetą.

W Exeter zwołano konferencję hodowców trzminorków, na której poruszono ważną kwestię...

Kawa Severusa dawno wystygła. Słuchając z przymusem wspominków Blacka, nie był w stanie nic przełknąć.

\- ...a wtedy... mm... wtedy Filch zupełnie stracił głowę – opowiadał Syriusz, pożerając ze smakiem ciastko. – Złapał jakiegoś Bogu ducha winnego Ślizgona i zaczął nim potrząsać jak shakerem do drinków. Slytherin wtedy stracił dziesięć punktów, piękna akcja. Nie pamiętam, co to był za chłopak...

„Za mało tranu w diecie, Black? Skleroza w tak młodym wieku. Ja za to doskonale pamiętam, że Filch oberwał mi wtedy kołnierz. I pamiętam, jak potem wyciąłem kilka witek z miotły Pottera. Złamał wtedy nadgarstek... też mam miłe wspomnienia” – rzekł w duchu Snape, spoglądając na Blacka i wyginając połowę ust w ironicznym uśmieszku. 

Od dalszych tortur psychicznych wybawiło go przybycie dyrektora i zwołane naprędce zebranie tych członków Zakonu, którzy aktualnie byli na Grimmauld Place.

demimoz - małpokształtne zwierzę, z którego sierści wykonuje się peleryny-niewidki  
trzminorek - kudłaty owad, wytwarzający syrop, powodujący melancholię, wykorzystywany w eliksirach uspokajających

*

Wskazówki zegara, wiszącego w kuchni Blacków, pełzły z wolna ku pozycji zenitalnej. Wszyscy, którzy czekali cierpliwie na finał zakładu Black contra Snape, popatrywali na niego z napięciem, prowadząc między sobą ściszone rozmowy. Syriusz wyjął z lodówki dużą puszkę Pilznera i demonstracyjnie postawił ją na stole. W końcu zegar z wysiłkiem, zgrzytając nieco, wybił północ. Na cyferblacie poniżej wskazówek uformowały się blade usta i wygłosiły:

\- Rozpoczął się drugi dzień stycznia 1996 roku. Tempora labuntur tacitisque senescimus annis.* Mój mechanizm wymaga konserwacji.

Wśród obecnych podniósł się wesoły gwar. Zaczęto składać gratulacje Syriuszowi, który otworzył z sykiem puszkę.

\- No to koniec. Dotrwaliśmy do finału – powiedział z głęboką satysfakcją, stawiając przed Snapem ozdobną popielniczkę. – Sztachnij się, stary – zachęcił życzliwie.

Snape jednak zmrużył sceptycznie oczy. Cała jego postawa wyrażała podejrzliwość.

\- A ty się nie napijesz?

\- Gość pierwszy – rzekł Syriusz kurtuazyjnie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Snape ostentacyjnie popatrzył na wyciągnięty z kieszeni zegarek, po czym pokazał go innym. Duża wskazówka stała na „za trzy”.

\- Syriuszu, oszukiwałeś?! – Hermiona była wstrząśnięta.

\- Ja? Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył Syriusz, mimowolnie zerkając na bliźniaków.

\- Zachowujecie się jak... Ślizgoni – rzekła dziewczyna z pogardą.

Snape nadal obserwował swój zegarek, podobnie jak Dumbledore, który nucił coś pod nosem, w doskonałym humorze.

\- Nie, panno Granger, Ślizgoni by tego nie spaprali, zapominając o przestawieniu zegara w hallu – skomentował Opiekun Slytherinu.

Wówczas wszyscy usłyszeli, jak zdezelowany zegar szafkowy dławi się i charczy na korytarzu, plując śrubami, po czym oznajmia grobowym głosem:

\- Pół-nocz gr-gr... khk...

Sekundę później rozćwiergotał się przyjemnym kurancikiem srebrny kieszonkowy zegarek Dumbledore’a.

\- Koniec – powiedział uśmiechnięty dyrektor, zamykając z cichym „pyk” srebrzystą kopertę zegarka. – Gratulacje, panowie. Przeżyliście ze sobą całe siedem dni i nadal obaj jesteście w jednym kawałku. Brawo.

\- Czyżbyśmy mieli się rozpaść, jakby coś nie tego? – spytał podejrzliwie Syriusz.

Dumbledore machnął ręką.

\- Ależ skąd, chłopcze. Ależ skąd...

\- Czy możemy się jednak dowiedzieć, jaką klątwą nas obłożyłeś, dyrektorze? – indagował dalej Syriusz.

Dumbledore pogładził się po brodzie z miną kota objedzonego śmietaną i śledziem.

\- Żadną, moi drodzy. Nie jesteście dziećmi, żeby was pilnować zaklęciem.

\- CO?! – wrzasnął Syriusz. Dalsze „co?! co?!” zdumionych widzów zabrzmiały jak echo jego okrzyku. Mina Snape’a wskazywała, że też chciał krzyknąć „co?!” ale go zatkało.

\- A-ale w takim razie co pan wtedy powiedział, tamtego dnia? – zająknęła się pani Weasley.

\- Och, nic takiego. Zwykłe zaklęcie do pielęgnacji suchej cery.

Teraz już wszystkim odebrało mowę, a Black i Snape z osłupieniem jednocześnie spojrzeli na swoje ręce.

\- To znaczy, że przez cały ten czas mogłem rzucić na niego dowolną klątwę?! – rozzłościł się Syriusz.

\- Nie mogłeś. Na tym polegał zakład – odparł Dumbledore cierpliwie.

\- Ale teraz mogę! – burknął niepoprawny pan Black.

Jednak zanim zrobił cokolwiek, końcówka Snape’owej różdżki niemal dziabnęła go w nos.

\- Nie waż się! – warknął Syriusz, zezując na nią.

\- Severusie... – to był Dumbledore.

Snape przesunął różdżkę i ponad ramieniem Syriusza wycelował ją w półeczkę z naczyniami.

\- Accio kubki!

Dwa kubki nadleciały posłusznie i Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił je zręcznie jedną ręką, a potem rozlał do nich Syriuszowe piwo.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Black – powiedział z kpiną, pukając jednym kubkiem o drugi i unosząc go do ust. – Cheers!

\- Cheers... – powtórzył niechętnie Syriusz i łyknął z drugiego. W pierwszej chwili po jego nadąsanej twarzy bez udziału woli rozlał się wyraz absolutnej rozkoszy, ale już w następnej skośne oczy łypnęły podejrzliwie do wnętrza naczynia.

\- Jakiś dziw... oj... aj...

Syriusz upuścił kubek, macając się z niepokojem po twarzy. Jego rysy rozpływały się dziwacznie, jakby raptem zamieniły się w galaretkę. Niespodziewanie zrobił się jakby nieco niższy, szczuplejszy... nos się wydłużył i zaostrzył... W ciągu pół minuty naprzeciwko Snape’a, po drugiej stronie stołu stał drugi Snape – w jaskrawej koszuli w złote feniksy, z włosami posplatanymi w warkoczyki – i przyglądał się podejrzliwie swoim rękom.

\- O rany...! – stęknął Ron.

\- O kurczę... – mruknął Harry.

Dumbledore zachichotał, za to reszta trwała w milczeniu, stropiona i nie wiedząca jak zareagować.

\- Co było w tym piwie?

\- Eliksir wielosokowy – wyjaśnił Snape, wielce z siebie zadowolony.

\- Zamorduję!! – ryknął Snape numer dwa, rzucając się przez stół na swój pierwowzór. Nie wiadomo czy nie doszłoby do gorszących scen, gdyby Remus Lupin nie założył mu nelsona.

\- Remmy! Do cholery, facet gra mi na nerwach, wychlał mi najlepszą irlandzką whisky, w domu nie uświadczysz majonezu i teraz jeszcze zamienił mnie w SIEBIE! – sapał z oburzeniem Black, wijąc się w uścisku przyjaciela. – Puść mnie, muszę mu nastukać!!

\- Dobrze, dobrze... – rzekł Remus ugodowo. – Ale może za godzinę, jak już odzyskasz własne ciało i znów będziesz miał dwa centymetry przewagi.

\- Skąd właściwie w zapieczętowanej puszce eliksir? – zdziwiła się Tonks.

\- Moja słodka tajemnica, Nymphadoro – odparł Snape, kładąc palec na wargach i uśmiechając się tajemniczo oraz z satysfakcją. – Dobrze, skoro to wszystko, to pójdę już spać. Dobranoc.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – zatrzymał go Dumbledore, który do tej pory ze sporym rozbawieniem przyglądał się odmienionemu Syriuszowi. – Ekstraktor, tak jak obiecałem, sprowadzę w ciągu najbliższych trzech dni, a dzisiaj, jako że od paru minut mamy drugi stycznia...

Dyrektor wygrzebał z kieszeni jakąś paczuszkę i wręczył ją Mistrzowi Eliksirów ze słowami:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Severusie.

Zdecydowanie była to noc niespodzianek.

Snape patrzył na podsunięte mu pudełko jakby zawierało truciznę lub bombę.

\- Doprawdy, dyrektorze, musiałeś mi to robić? – mruknął, odbierając podarunek z rąk Dumbledore’a. – Dziękuję.

\- Och... Panie Snape, trzeba było powiedzieć, upiekłabym tort – odezwała się z zakłopotaniem Molly.

\- Nie jestem zwolennikiem świętowania wydarzeń niefortunnych – odparł Snape sztywno.

\- Nie otworzysz? – spytał Dumbledore.

Snape westchnął i otworzył. W środku, pieczołowicie zabezpieczona wiórkami, spoczywała szczelnie zakorkowana buteleczka, w której przelewało się nieco purpurowego płynu. Snape uniósł ją do światła.

\- Wygląda jak krew – szepnęła Ginny. – Czy to krew jednorożca?

\- Krew jednorożca jest srebrna – mruknął Harry.

\- To krew reema* - wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

\- To... – Snape przełknął ślinę. – To bardzo rzadkie...

\- Dlatego pomyślałem, że będzie to idealny prezent dla Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Fanatycznego Mistrza Eliksirów – uzupełnił Syriusz kwaśno. – Nie będę walił w zęby solenizanta, niech tam. Wszystkiego dobrego.

 - Dziękuję, dyrektorze. To miło z pana strony – powtórzył Snape, chowając delikatnie naczyńko z cenną zawartością z powrotem do pudełka. – Dobranoc.

I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, wyszedł pospiesznie z kuchni. Słychać było, jak wbiega po schodach, tradycyjnie potykając się na feralnym stopniu.

\- Biedny Severus ma kłopoty zarówno z dawaniem, jak i z braniem czegokolwiek – mruknął Dumbledore.

\- Przydałby mu się psychoanalityk – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- A kto pomógłby potem psychoanalitykowi? – zapytał Harry.

_Tempora labuntur tacitisque senescimus annis (łac.) – czas upływa a my starzejemy się wraz z cicho biegnącymi latami_

_Reem – wół o złotej sierści, bardzo rzadko spotykany, żyje w Ameryce Północnej i na Dalekim Wschodzie, wypicie krwi reema daje wielką siłę_

*

Wczesnym rankiem wszyscy byli już na nogach, ponieważ chcieli jak najszybciej złapać transport do Hogsmeade. Wydawało się, że Snape ma nieco lepszy humor niż zwykle. Sowa pocztowa przy śniadaniu dostarczyła mu jakiś gruby periodyk, w którym Hermiona rozpoznała miesięcznik „Zaawansowany Warzyciel”. Profesor czytał, pił swoją zwyczajową kawę z kardamonem i w roztargnieniu pochłaniał tosty, które ociekały majonezem oraz obłąkaną ilością pikantnych przypraw. Na stole, prócz zwyczajowych produktów śniadaniowych, pojawił się także wielki placek z jabłkami. Choć nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, wiadomo było, że jest to drobna uprzejmość Molly Weasley wobec Snape’a, który zdobył się na uprzejme zjedzenie kawałka ciasta. Również Syriusz nie silił się na złośliwości w stosunku do Mistrza Eliksirów. Może z powodu tych urodzin-nieurodzin, a może dlatego, że straciło to posmak zakazanego owocu. Dopiero kiedy goście zaczęli wychodzić na zaniedbany placyk przed domem, dźwigając swoje kufry, torby i plecaki, Syriusz Black zbliżył się do Snape’a i rzekł półgłosem, tonem konwersacji o pogodzie:

\- Masz bardzo interesujące ciało, Sev. Muszę przyznać, że była to BARDZO pouczająca godzina. Miłej podróży.

Powiało Grenlandią. Gdyby między nim a Snapem akurat przelatywała mucha, zapewne spadłaby zamarznięta. Severus Snape nie przewidział takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Jesteś o-brzy-dli-wy, Black – wycedził posiadacz „interesującego ciała”. – Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.

\- Może zajrzysz podczas przerwy Wielkanocnej? – spytał niewinnie Syriusz.

Temperatura spadła w okolice zera absolutnego, a następnie błyskawicznie podniosła się poziomu spotykanego w wulkanach.

\- NIE!

Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił gościnne progi Grimmauld Place 12, kopiąc po drodze z furią drzwi. Za jego plecami gospodarz śmiał się w kułak.

*

Z racji tego, że na razie tylko Fred i George uzyskali licencje aportacyjne, całe towarzystwo wracało do szkoły zwariowanym autobusem Błędny Rycerz. Jak zawsze, wszystkie przedmioty ożywione i nieożywione przemieszczały się w środku niczym w tornistrze podskakującego pierwszaka. Każdy trzymał się kurczowo czegokolwiek, co wyglądało na trwale umocowane. Hermiona Granger wsadziła kota za kurtkę, by uchronić go przed obijaniem się po wnętrzu autobusu. Krzesła z pasażerami jeździły ze zgrzytem po podłodze przy każdym hamowaniu i gwałtownych zrywach. Jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał jak zawsze godnie. Natychmiast po wejściu przymocował jedno z krzeseł zaklęciem do podłogi, a teraz siedział na nim jak przyklejony, czytając „Warzyciela” i ignorując rzeczy przelatujące mu koło uszu. Otaczały go kłęby dymu papierosowego.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Snape ma urodziny – odezwał się Ron w pewnej chwili.

\- Pewnie, że kiedyś musi mieć. Uważasz, że go _wyprodukowano_? – powiedziała Hermiona.

Mina Rona Weasleya dawała do zrozumienia, że właśnie coś takiego miał na myśli.

\- Zresztą mogłam się domyślić, że to będzie właśnie w okresie ferii – ciągnęła dziewczyna. – On ma na imię Severus, a w zodiaku animagicznym miesiąc _severian_ przypada właśnie na okres między dwudziestym szóstym grudnia a piątym stycznia.

\- To jaki on ma znak zodiaku? – zainteresował się Ron.

\- Eeee... nietoperz – powiedziała Hermiona, zniżając głos.

Jej rozmówcy omal nie pospadali z krzeseł, zwłaszcza, że Rycerz znowu zahamował.

\- Zaczynam wierzyć w astrologię – wykrztusił Ron, ocierając łzy śmiechu.

\- Za to ty jesteś chomikiem, mój drogi – rzuciła Hermiona wesoło. – Według horoskopu jesteś energiczny i kochasz jeść. Według mnie się zgadza.

To skojarzyło się wszystkim z jedzeniem i postanowiono zaryzykować zamówienie u biletera po kubku czekolady.

Hermiona, korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania, podeszła do Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Zamawiamy czekoladę. Czy pan też ma ochotę? – spytała grzecznie.

\- Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, Granger? – burknął Snape.

\- Dla zwierząt zawsze jestem dobra – odcięła się. – A dla pana mogę być czasami, jeżeli wytrzymam nerwowo.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł wzrok znad czasopisma i Hermiona spostrzegła z zaskoczeniem, że przez surową twarz mężczyzny przemknął cień uśmiechu.

\- Zapomniałem oddać ci galeona – sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Nie trzeba. Proszę to traktować jak prezent urodzinowy.

\- Nie przyjmuję podarunków od uczniów – odparł Snape.

W tym momencie autobus znów zarzucił i dziewczyna omal nie wylądowała profesorowi na kolanach. W ostatniej chwili złapała za oparcie przytwierdzonego krzesła.

\- Skoro nie Nicorette, to może to? – Hermiona wyciągnęła z kieszeni czarny tomik z czaszką na okładce, stając tak, by zasłaniać go ciałem przed kolegami.

Snape zbladł i wyrwał jej książeczkę z ręki.

\- Czytałaś? – syknął.

\- Czytałam – uśmiechnęła się. – Jest cudowne. Szkoda, że nie można tego opublikować.

Wzrok Snape’a podążył w stronę grupy uczniów walczących z siłą bezwładności i gorącą czekoladą.

\- Nikomu nie pokazałam. Nikt nie wie, prócz nas dwojga – zapewniła dziewczyna.

\- No i co teraz? – rzekł Snape zgryźliwie. – Jakiś mały szantażyk?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem z Gryffindoru, a Gryfoni nie stosują „szantażyków”. 

\- Ta uczciwość kiedyś cię zgubi, panno Granger.

\- Lepiej, niż gdyby zgubiła mnie nieuczciwość.

Snape przesunął palcami po sfatygowanej okładce, jakby w zamyśleniu.

\- Jestem złym, smętnym facetem. Nie próbuj się ze mną zaprzyjaźniać. To nie jest dla ciebie ani dobre, ani bezpieczne, panno Granger. Idź już.

Dziewczyna już miała odejść ale jeszcze odwróciła się.

\- Eliksiru wielosokowego nie było w puszce, prawda? Był w jednym z kubków.

\- Rozumowanie prawidłowe, Granger. Jak to zrobiłem?

\- Iluzja. Dlatego Syriusz niczego nie zauważył. Musiał pan przygotować to wcześniej.

\- Punkt dla Gryffindoru. Zakładałem, że pierwsze, co Black zrobi, to rzuci się na piwo. A teraz zmiataj.

Wreszcie odeszła. Snape otworzył tajemniczy rękopis na swoim ulubionym fragmencie.

_Kłapouchy zbliżył się do Puchatka i rzekł głośnym szeptem: - Czy nie mógłbyś poprosić twego przyjaciela, żeby gimnastykował się gdzie indziej ? Za chwilę będę jadł śniadanie i nie chcę, żeby mi ktokolwiek skakał po nim. To taki drobiazg, po prostu mój kaprys, ale każdy z nas ma swoje małe przyzwyczajenia._

Na marginesie dopisany był komentarz: „Każdy ma swoje małe przyzwyczajenia. Nawet osły. Czy można odmawiać komuś prawa bycia osłem? Zapewniam, że są osoby, które mają kłapouche maniery i uwielbiają żreć oset. Z Kłapouchym czuję powinowactwo dusz. Ma tak samo pesymistyczne poglądy na świat, jak moje.”

Severus wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszonki ołówek. Na wolnym miejscu zaczął szkicować ponurego osiołka z grzywką melancholijnie opadającą na smętny pysk. Zwierzak miał na sobie czarną szatę, spod której wlókł się oklapnięty ogon. Przyjrzał się z uznaniem własnemu dziełu, po czym przewrócił kilka stronic, szukając ilustracji z Kangurzycą, wpychającą Maleństwu tran.

„Kto jest ojcem Maleństwa? Czy Kangurzyca jest wdową? Rozwódką? A może źle się prowadziła?” – przeczytał.

Po namyśle uzupełnił notatkę: „Ojcostwo Kłapouchego wykluczone. Puchatek jest za głupi i zbyt łakomy. Prędzej przeleciałby ul, biorąc pod uwagę jego gusta. Podejrzany - Królik. Aktywiści zawsze mają jakieś brzydkie tajemnice.”

Błędny Rycerz dalej zataczał się po magicznych zakątkach Anglii, nieuchronnie wioząc swych pasażerów ku przystankowi „Szkolna Rzeczywistość”.

 

KONIEC


End file.
